On the Runway
by jsaba
Summary: Zuko Roku moves to avatar junior hight with his uncle. Toph and Aang take interest in the 11 year old as they know he hides something behind his scar, they learn about his past and powers, but that puts everyone in danger. What will Zuko do in order to save his friends? This is my first fic!pleasr R
1. Avatar Junior High(1)

**CHAPTER ONE: AVATAR JUNIOR HIGH PART 1**

** The sun rose out in the fields and with it rose a certain young fire bender.**

** Zuko was always an early riser, as a fire bender and unlike his uncle he rose with the sun.**

** But waking up for school is different, Zuko hated many things but on the top of his hate list, and with infinity points was waking up to school.**

** The young boy got up and rubbed his eyes to drive sleep away, then he looked at his alarm clock, it was 6:00a.m, his uncle told him that the school program starts on 8 o clock. So this meant he still had time before going to the creepy hellhole, in Zuko's opinion, school was a place for psychos, lunatics, and nerds who would do home work for fun, and to make things worse he now was going to a new school what was its name again...yes Avatar Junior High.**

** The thought of being surrounded by all of the options above freaked Zuko out, and being surrounded by new ones wasn't or isn't going to be any easier.**

** Zuko pushed all of these thoughts away and went to take a bath so that he at least won't smell like a skunk in his new school.**

** As he entered the bathroom, Zuko caught a glimpse of himself on the mirror, and then he walked to it examining his features.**

** He reached to the left side of his face and touched the burnt flesh there.**

** It now was scarred, a big reddish ugly wound that he would never get rid of, given to him by who? By his beloved father of course. Zuko remembered the time he got it, when he was nine or ten, now Zuko was eleven or at least he was told so. **

** When the scarred youth finished his shower he wanted to see what would he wear not that he cared for his outer appearance that much, he grabbed a red tunic with golden highlights, a black pair of pants, and a red jacket.**

** He combed his ebony black hair and left a few bangs to shield his scar **

** After that, Zuko went to make himself some breakfast, he did want to practice fire bending, but his uncle was asleep, he didn't Want to wake up the old man, because he knew that his beloved uncle had been toil for him for the past year or so, so the least of a thank you is to let him sleep after he had spent sleepless nights in the hospital with him, and his first chance of a straight full goodnight sleep was now from this week, after Zuko was released from the hospital and his health was better.**

** The second reason was that he didn't want to fry the furniture, and the third reason was that if he did practice he would just sweat again and he would need to shower again.**

** Zuko prepared some cereal and started eating his food silently, and as he did all the painful memories rushed back to his young mind.**

** He felt an emphatic pain in his head, so he quickly grabbed a container from his pocket and swallowed some pills as he uncle had told him to do at such conditions, so slowly the pain in his head faded away and he continued eating his breakfast silently trying not to think of the painful past.**

** After the scarred youth finished, he went to the family room and started reading in one of his text books, the cover said ''History through Ages.''**

** After almost an hour, the other fire bender woke up and got down to see his nephew on the couch, and saw him reading silently.**

** "Good morning Zuko'' he said.**

** "Morning uncle,'' Zuko said in a monotone, but filled with different emotions.**

** "I see you are wide awake, have you prepared for your first day, nephew?''**

** Zuko simply nodded, and Iroh tried not to sight.**

** He felt sympathy for his nephew, he was still a kid, but he was living a life that adults won't bare, Iroh tried to look at the good side, his nephew still had a small part of him that did not change, he still loved reading about wars and different battles, he remembered how when Zuko was five he would wait for him to come, and would also beg him to tell him a story about a battle, Zuko would always ask his mom for such stories and the minute he learned to read he spent hours reading adventure and war novels, almost everything else is now buried deep deep inside. He guessed that some old habits didn't die easily.**

** Iroh, then, went to the kitchen and got back with two cups of tea, hopping Zuko would join him, but once again he set his hopes way too high.**

** Zuko sat on the front seat, while his uncle drove the car silently, to Avatar Junior High.**

** It wasn't that far, and as Iroh drove, Zuko looked from the window to the different landscapes, this was the new town, the place where he can live for a few months before he has to move or die.**

** Finally the two fire benders reached A.J.H, and Zuko looked at the enormous building, and different students getting in and chatting or whatever, he moved his bangs so now they shield the scar again. **

** Zuko followed his uncle to principle Long Feng's office, he sat in the reception room while his uncle talked to the principle.**

** "Yes of course Mr. Roku'' he heard the principal say.**

** Then Iroh got out, he waved good bye to his nephew,**

"**Have a nice day Zuko.'' He said and then walked out.**

** Principal Long Feng got out of his office followed by two kids.**

**The first was a boy, a rather slim young boy probably less than a year older than himself, he had floppy black hair, and blue tattoos, that proved to Zuko that he was an air bender, deep silver eyes, and a goofy smile. He wore a yellow tunic revealing more tattoos on his hands, and blue jeans.**

** The second kid, was a girl probably the air benders age, also slim body, black hair with several bangs all messy around her face, her eyes... they where a strange milky green, and they never focused, in a way that almost creeped Zuko out, but thought she was studying him, she was probably blind, he thought. She wore a green baggy shirt, with yellow pants, and bare feet.**

** "I trust you are Zuko Roku?'' Long Feng's voice echoed through Zuko's ears cutting his thoughts.**

** Zuko just nodded.**

** "very well, , in this school there are rules, I heard you used to fight a lot, there are no fights here, discipline and hard work, understood?''**

** Once again, Zuko just nodded.**

"**these are Toph Beifong, and Aang Gyatso, they attend most of your classes and both are great students, they will guide you along the school, if you have any problems I hope you just tell me, a nice day to you Zuko Roku.''**

** And with that the principal was gone leaving the three kids alone sielence that just continued to worsen.**

** Zuko didn't like this, now these kids will probably just follow him around and bug him with different questions.**

** "come on we'll be late'' said the green eyed girl' as she pushed the two boys out of the reception room.**

** Soon they were out in the hallway, "well I'm Aang and this is Toph, you're Zuko right, nice to meet you'' Aang said as he tried not to gawk at Zuko's scar,**

"**How'd you get it?'' Aang asked, Toph glared at him and Zuko said:**

** ''it's none of your business, now leave me alone''**

** ''sorry I didn't mean it that way''**

"**Go away, both of you, leave me alone''**

** ''but you don't know how to move around here, and our first class is English, and trust me Mr. Pakku doesn't like late students.'' said the girl Toph.**

** ''I do know how to move around here.'' Zuko said, as he turned to a corner**

"**see''**

** ''the English class is the other way Sparky'' said Toph with a smirk that said I told you so.**

** ''I knew that'' Zuko growled, and then he paid attention to what she called him.**

** ''sparky...?''**

** ''all my friends have nicknames that tell something about them and you apparently are a fire bender so it's sparky'' she explained happily.**

** ''yeah mine is Twinkle toes, cause when we met I kept using air bender to jump from place to place,'' Aang explained happily.**

** ''but your blind, how did you know I was a fire bender? 'Asked Zuko.**

** "I see with my feet, now come on English this way. "She said.**

** Zuko didn't really know how she sees with her feet, where there any eyeballs there, wait perhaps that's why she is always bare foot.**

** All these were nothing but expectations and hypothesis, but one thing for sure; this will be a very hard long day.**

** THIS IS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, WHEN I WROTE IT ENDED UP BEING LIKE 2000 WORDS SO I SPLITED IT BETWEEN THIS ONE AND THE NEXT ONE LIKE TWO HALVES ENJOY AND REVIEW.**


	2. Avatar Junior High(2)

**Chapter two: AVATAR JUNIOR HIGH PART 2**

** Special thanks to **_**P.A.W.07**_**, she was a great help, I advice everyone to read her fan fiction, this is my second chapter, I hope that you read it and leave me a review telling me what you loved and what you hated, I really need your help, and once again special thanks to **_**P.A.W.07**_** for the great tips, enjoy,and somehow this chapter ended up being like 2050 with the note and all, but it's not so long when you read, R&R.**

Toph hurried the two boys through the hallway and to the English class, Zuko didn't really know how can a blind girl lead them, but he just went with it.

Finally they reached their destination, Aang and Toph took their seats, while Zuko stood near the man he presumed was Mr. Pakku for him to see where would sit.

Zuko pulled out a paper from his pocket and gave it to his mentor. Mr. Pakku read the paper and turned to his class.

"Okay, students we have a new kid joining our class today, Zuko Roku, but where to put you?''

Mr. Pakku moved his eyes from face to face, until they rested on the seat near Toph and Aang, he motioned to Zuko to sit there and he did, as the eyes of the class followed him gazing on the left side of his face, sighting as he now was stuck near these two kids for the rest of the semester.

Zuko hated to sit next to somebody, and now these two would have more time to bug him.

Toph noticed how the kids stared at Zuko's scar and then turned to him,

"Don't worry sparky, they just don't know how great you are'' she said.

"Yeah, sorry I asked you earlier, I thought it was cool I didn't mean anything, Zuko'' Aang said from the right of Zuko.

Their words actually seemed to cheer Zuko up, they didn't really know him, but she just said he was great, and Aang thought it was cool; perhaps they're not that bad.

Zuko was misplaced again as he thought of the interesting people that apparently want his friendship, then he realised that he was just there saying nothing it was rude.

"Thanks, it means a lot''

"You're welcome buddy.''

The rest of the English period went smoothly, at least for Zuko, then he had math, also with Toph and Aang, and the period did go on smoothly as well.

"Okay next we have history'' Aang said as they headed to the history class.

"Great, we'll get to spend time with that crackpot fool, yay us'' Toph said with sarcasm, and then she sighted.

Zuko was still so anti social but he was a curios kid as well so he wanted to know who is the crackpot fool they were talking about, he gave Aang a questioning look.

"Mr. Zhao teaches history and he hates kids so he would just pile us with home work, give us tons of exams and punishments for any student he doesn't like.'' Aang said.

That did seem horrible but Zuko said nothing.

Toph knew how to deal with him, she would gain his trust then he would tell her about the scar and about himself too, he was from the cautious kind so she had to be careful, the blind girl was interested in this boy greatly.

Zuko was not exactly that terribly bothered by his new "Friends'', but he still wanted to be alone, right? Yes. No. yes. I do want to be alone.

Deep inside Zuko did know it wasn't what he really wanted, but in life you rarely get what you truly want, at least for him.

Zuko strolled with Toph and Aang to their history class, and once again they took their seats, while he took another paper and handed it to the man that was supposed to be Mr. Zhao, Mr. Zhao read the paper and the look on his face said; great another futile brat to teach, but in the same time it also showed that he was interested in Zuko, and rather hated him from the first look, and obviously he wasn't trying to be nice and ignore the scar, he stared at it with disgust, so in brief he disliked Zuko, and Zuko could reassure him that the feeling was cross and reciprocal, defiantly.

"All right, Mr. Puck, go sit at the back, I'm sure our new student needs to understand as hard as he could, Mr. Roku you will sit here in front of me, near Mr. Forest, move.'' Mr. Zhao said in a dry dull monotone, and motioned to Zuko to sit down beside a desk that was empty before he could question who Mr. Forest was, a boy entered the class, black messy hair, tan skin, tall slim body, dark black eyes that clearly said; don't mess with me, and a smirk covered his face for most of the time. He wore a loose dark blue shirt, a red leather jacket and dark black pants.

This was... no.

Zuko did know who this was, he never imagined he would see this boy again, Jet.

Zuko was never really that good in masking such strong

Emotions so shock was appeared on his face.

Jet's expression was almost the same, shock, but then hate and then it returned calm as if he will get what he wanted, apparently Mr. Zhao noticed this and turned to Jet, clearly favouring to talk to him instead of the scarred youth.

"Do you two know each other Mr. Forest?''

"Yes sir'' replied Jet forest.

"Very well, I need to start my period take your seats''

They did that and so the period started.

The lesson was about W.W.1.

Zuko was misplaced again as he thought about Jet, he did never think of seeing him again, and here he was sitting right next to him.

He was carried away, by his thoughts, and slowly he lost his grip on whatever Mr. Zhao was talking about.

"Mr. Roku'' Mr. Zhao said as he hit his long ruler on Zuko's desk, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Tell me, how where the countries divided and what is the name of each forehead? ''He asked harshly.

Recalling what he was reading earlier this morning and how he heard this story millions of times, Zuko confidently answered the question;

"There were two foreheads, the Allied Nations, consisting of Britain, France, Russia, Belgium, Portugal, Greece, Serbia, Montenegro, Romania, Australia, New Zeland, Canada, South Africa, Soldiers French and British Colonies in Africa, Asia, The Pacific, and the Caribbean, the second forehead, the Central Powers, Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria, Ottoman Empire, and Italy that changed sides and joined the Allies in 1915.''

Zuko said confidently, he had heard this story from his uncle the old general billions of times, and read about it, it was fun back then so he memorized it as the back of his hand.

The students were looking at Zuko in awe, as Zhao's expression changed to disapproval as he heard Zuko's correct answer, no one ever answered a simple question of Zhao's and Zuko just answered a really heard question without showing any sign of hesitation. Some now thought that the scarred youth might be a nerd.

However Zhao didn't give up;

"Who won the war Mr. Roku?'' he asked smoothly.

"The Allied Nations''

"Correct. Sit down'' Zhao said harshly with annoyance.

He continued asking Zuko different questions every now and then no matter whatever he threw at him Zuko answered correctly.

Finally the period ended, and Zuko collected his stuff and strolled out of the class, but he did make sure he got out without Jet.

He wasn't comfortable about Mr. Zhao either, that man somehow seemed familiar, and he did dislike Zuko, from the first site.

He went down the hallway, not really sure where the cafeteria was, it was lunch time after all.

"Need any help sparky?''Zuko heard Toph's voice from behind him relieved that she would lead him but trying to show it she was followed by Aang of course.

"You're a legend Zuko! No one was ever able to even answer an easy question! You answered the hardest even the lesson of tomorrow! You showed Zhao the man buddy'' Aang said as he punched Zuko's shoulder playfully. The air bender was defiantly impressed.

"Yeah never saw anyone answer a question of his, and you answered them all Sparky, nice job''

"glad I could leave my print in history''

"You sure did Sparky, but the question is _how_''

"History of battles is my strong point'' Zuko simply replied.

"You really know Jet?'' the goofy kid asked.

"Yeah'' Zuko muttered.

Aang did want to know more, but Toph had told him not to bother Zuko with questions, they needed to make him comfortable with them, and then he would speak to them about everything.

Aang trusted Toph's studies for people, she always saw the best in people, and she always knew how to deal with them.

Zuko had already started to feel comfortable with them so he trusted them.

"We used to be best friends'' he replied after some time.

Toph and Aang did seem satisfied with what they have done so far.

When they reached the cafeteria, Zuko moved to sit on some table but Toph grabbed him by the collar.

"Where do you think you are going'' she asked still grabbing him by the collar.

Aang started giggling.

"To find a seat.'' he replied as he pushed her hand away.

"Come sit with us.'' she said

"No.''

"That's a command,'' she said.

"I won't obey it, I'd rather sit alone.'' he replied

"one thing about me sparky,'' Toph said as she dragged Zuko to their table.

As Aang giggled more.

"I don't take no for an answer''

He tried to fight the blind girl's iron grip, but he just couldn't do that.

"Sit.''

"But...''

"Sit. Now''

Something about toph's tune told Zuko that he should obey now, he did and slowly started eating his lunch.

After some time, Zuko's head started to ach him again so he grabbed his medicine and swallowed some pills dry.

"What are these for?''

"Headache.''

Zuko got bored and looked around the cafeteria Toph threw her garbage and then returned.

Only then he did remember he wanted to know how cold she moves around.

"Toph, I don't mean to be rude, but you're blind how do..., you know...''

"Move around?''

Zuko nodded

"I'm an earth bender, so when my feet are on earth, I could feel the vibrations and see everything, it also makes me able to detect lies and predict moves and so on''

"Cool''

"You think'' Toph said

"I'm an air bender, guess you could tell from the tattoos huh''Aang said

"I'm a fire bender'' Zuko replied

I know, you're amber golden eyes and behaviour totally sold you out'' Aang said

"Well, I wanna see your level, next we have P.E, so we'll see how good you are sparky''

Zuko smiled.

What! No stop it! He commanded himself! You can't have friends you'll just hurt them even if their endangered with you. STOP NOW!

Zuko mentally beat himself up, he was right he couldn't have friends, not after what happened. No. his expression changed to sorrow.

"Is something wrong?''

He shook his head. It was a lie.

Zuko sighted. He was only halfway through the day and he already has his old frenemie, a teacher who surely hates him, two cheerful kids not willing to leave him alone and people gawking at his scar, above all he might have liked Aang and Toph, the part in him that was left like a true eleven year old liked them. Will the rest do the same?

NO IT COULDN'T, IF YOU REALY LOVE AND CARE FOR THEM LEAVE THEM.

ZUKO. IF YOU REALLY LOVE THEM, LEAVE THEM, PROTECT THEM.

_**LEAVE THEM. PROTECT THEM.**_

That's for the second chapter, second half, I hope you like it, please review, if you want something or someone I would be glad to know, 'cause I'd like to improve this fiction. Zuko isn't a nerd there's a reason he knows and why his uncle taught him about wars, I don't want to spoil the surprise, enjoy! And finally thanks for the tips, P.A.W.07, you rock!

R&R.


	3. The Prodogical Firebender

Chapter three: PRODOGICAL FIRE BENDER

This chapter is specially written to KatyKatly for her great support, and it is published before time for her always reading and reviewing.

Zuko walked with Toph and Aang to the gym.

Toph went to the girl's locker room, while Aang let Zuko to the boy's locker room.

Zuko changed to his gym cloths, a black tunic, with a golden highlights and a fire ball on his chest that the letter "z''.

He got out and did the same handed a paper to a man.

They had 5 P.E tutors, a one that taught fire benders, Mr. Jeong, a one that taught Earth benders, Mr. Boulder, Mr. Pakku the one that taught them English also taught water bending, and a master air bender named Karo taught them air bending.

Master Piando taught non benders, Toph and Aang told Zuko that master Piando had just moved here this year, so Zuko thought that Piando must know his uncle.

Now however, Zuko gave the paper to master Jeong that read it and told the fire benders about Zuko.

"We need to see your level, 'he said.

"Show me some formulas, please''

Zuko stepped backwards took a deep breath and then started.

Zuko chose to do the formula of the dancing dragon, it was his favourite, he went on doing it, and as he did everybody stopped whatever they were doing and watched the scarred youth apply such a great formula in such a young age.

When he was done he stood up and looked around him, everyone was staring at him, at his scar and at his fire bending.

Finally, Mr. Jeong spoke,

"Zuko Roku, that was the best fire bending I've seen in this school. You will be our fire bender and resemble our school at the bending tourtmants, a few months away.''

"But Mr. Jeong I'm the best fire bender here, Scarface isn't but a kid'' a voice came out saying, every one gasped in awe and turned back as they saw who was it.

Tall muscular body, tan skin, tall brown hair tied up in a pony tail, an evil smirk and evil big black eyes that made you think of dark endless tunnels.

It was James forest, the older brother of jet forest and the most powerful fire bender in the whole school.

"It had been some time scar face'' he said.

Zuko didn't really remember him that much, but he remembered that he hated him more than jet ever did.

"Mr. Forest, Zuko has showed an amusing level at fire bending, even better than you.'' Mr. Jeong simply replied, and by now the whole gym was around the three fire benders, James Forest was not someone to be messed with, Toph and Aang where in the front, impressed by their new friends fire bending, and actually, as everyone else wanted to see where this was going.

"That is wrong; I'll prove it, Scarface me. You. Agni Kai. Now.'' He said, as sobs and gasps where heard from the crowd.

"No, a simple duel maybe, but this is a school not an arena'' Mr. Jeong said.

For some reason Zuko didn't really speak, he didn't feel like it, and Mr. Jeong was someone that Zuko was sure that he was a friend of his uncle, so the 11 year old trusted him.

"Whatever, Scarface, you in, or you'll hide like a coward that you always have been?'' James mocked, he knew Zuko, he was sure that he had almost hit the nerve.

"In''

And so after less than five minutes, everyone was gathered in lines, the two fire benders entered the gym, most people were on James's side basically because he could just punch them, or because they directly hated Zuko because of his scram or the fact that James was a tuff 16 year old, while Zuko was no more than an 11 year old scar face.

"Zuko will win'' Toph was saying to Aang from their place, the boy beside Toph, a 16 year old water bender named Hahn said;

"Wanna put your dollars where your mouth is?'' he asked.

"50$'' Toph said

"You're on kid''

Toph knew that Zuko would win, he didn't surrender, his form was advanced, his heartbeat was steady, he was confident, unlike James who Toph could feel his heart racing, especially after Zuko excepted.

Finally the duel started.

James shot several fire balls which Zuko dodged immediately, Zuko threw five fire balls at James, the teen ager was barely able to dodge, as the teen recovered from the shock that almost one fire ball was about to burn his face, Zuko took this to his advance, he recalled his training with uncle Iroh, _"aim at his root''_ his uncle always said, Zuko did so and James was on the floor, Zuko jumped above him and took a horse stance, declaring the end of the duel.

"That was short." Toph said sarcasly.

"Yup!" Aang replied.

James needed time to actually process this so did everyone;

Within a minute the great James Forest was taken down by none more than an 11 year old. One minute. How?

Mr. Jeong blew his whistle, and Zuko walked away, leaving James on the floor, still processing, leaving the people in the gym bewildered, and astonished, including Mr. Jeong.

"Excellent, you now are our fire bender Zuko Roku'' he said.

"Thank you Mr. Jeong''

James didn't like this, he got up and aimed a fire ball at Zuko while his back was turned, which Zuko dodged.

Leaving James even more astonished than before.

"That is disgraceful you unhonarable fire bender! Booo!'' Aang yelled from the crowd.

And soon people were Booing James, and Toph was of course the first after Aang.

"I agree with Mr. Gyatso, James Forest you will no longer be a respected fire bender at this school.'' Mr. Jeong said.

"But...but Mr. Jeong... Mr. Jeong I'm you're golden student.''

"Not any more'' Toph said as she jumped down and held Zuko's arm in the air declaring his winning.

"Zuko is"she said.

Then the sport period ended, with James sending Zuko death glares.

They walked to the locker room.

"Just lucky Scarface'' James came followed by his friend, Hahn.

''he won fair and square, and proved to be stronger and more honourable than you'' Toph said.

"Yeah'' Aang said sending death glares at the older boys.

" Look you have some friends'' James said.

"Hey! You owe me 50 bucks''

Hahn gave Toph the money.

Before Zuko could answer Mr. Jeong was there and he dragged James away.

Toph went to the girl's locker room while Zuko and Aang went to the boys.

While changing, Aang noticed another scar on zukos left muscle; it was clearly caused by a sword or a knife, something sharp for sure.

While Aang dazed off, thinking about the scar Zuko asked;

"Did you two really mean it?''

"Mean what?''

"About the honour thing''

"Of course...Sparky'' Aang said in a mocking tune.

"Only Toph calls me that''

"Sure''

"No seriously''

Aang chuckled.

The rest of the day did not go smoothly, nor did Jet or James bother the trio.

At the end Zuko went to the parking lot where he was supposed to meet his uncle.

His Friends'' followed him much to his disapproval.

Finally his uncle's car pulled to the parking lot.

"Iroh! Is that really you''

"What are you doing here?''

"Come to pick up my nephew of course'' Iroh said warmly.

"Who?'' both of Aang and Toph asked clearly curios.

"This fine young man over here'' Iroh said as he squeezed Zuko's shoulder.

"Wait, Zuko's your nephew that's so awesome,'' Aang yelled.

Zuko was now progressing.

"Uncle, you know Toph and Aang? But... but... how?''

"These two are regular costumers at the jasmine dragon, are they your friends?'' Iroh asked.

"No'' Zuko growled.

He still loved although they just met, so he wanted them to stay safe and being his friends is very very dangerous.

They now know my uncle that will just make things way much harder. What next will they be our neigbors.

"Hey Zuko, tomorrow we have a chemistry exam, wanna come over and study with us?'' Aang said.

"Yeah sparky, no offence but you missed the entire lesson'' Toph said.

''"No I'll be-'' Zuko was about to refuse politely but his uncle spoke first.

"Zuko would love to''

'

"Great Iroh! See you at Toph's place''

"Four Sparky''

"Sparky?''

'"It's Zuko's nickname''

"Don't I have a word in this...''Zuko murmured then he remembered that Toph never mentioned their house address so he can't go.

GOOD.

His uncle waved his hand to Aang and Toph, who to Zuko's relief refused to take a ride.

"How was your day nephew''

"As usual''

Iroh hoped that Aang and Toph would have a good influence on Zuko, he was a young boy, and he didn't deserve this.

Curse you Ozai, this is your fault.


	4. Studing With My Pawl

**ON THE RUNWAY**

**CHAPTER FOUR: STUDING WITH MY PAWL**

Zuko sat at the table eating his lunch in silence, the people he met today were really nice, they didn't care for his appearance, his scar, they weren't bothered by him being rather grumpy or his bad temper, they just loved him for who he really was, just like his uncle, they knew him from the deep inside, and they just met him, that was the best part.

I couldn't be friends with Aang and Toph, I just can't... It's way too dangerous for them, I don't want them to get hurt because of me, no, I never will let that happen again, I won't forgive myself for it, if you really loved them Zuko, don't be their friend, try, you don't want them hurt, you know he can do anything, having friends will put them in grave danger. I just can't have friends, it's like this...

He touched the right side of his face, it can't be removed, it is permanent, it is part of who I am, and I can never change it.

Never.

Iroh, was sitting across the table from his nephew, he saw him bore the "thought full Zuko face" as he called it, he saw him touch his scar, Iroh knew what was his nephew thinking about.

Toph and Aang, he knew them after the accidents of the past year or so, Zuko refused to have anyone close to him, the boy cared for the people around him especially the ones he loved and Iroh knew that Toph and Aang were great people, they were a lot like Zuko, before everything changed.

Iroh had been in this city for almost a year and as he had said earlier, Toph and Aang were regulars at the Jasmine Dragon, so he knew a lot about them, they were just like Zuko to him, but less, they were along side with Zuko his children, the kids he cares for, he always thought that they would make great friends to Zuko, and he was right, but Zuko won't let them be his friends, poor boy, this is all your fault Ozai, look at what you have turned him to. I swear someday I will revenge for you Zuko.

Iroh knew that he had to break the silence.

"You know Zuko, your friends Toph and Aang are great, and I know them well."

"They are great, but they aren't my friends" Zuko lied.

"Zuko, please, that is not a-'' Iroh was cut off by Zuko,

"It is Uncle! I can't forgive myself if he ever hurt them." He said angrily, as he got up, and stormed out.

Zuko headed to the living room, he picked up his back pack, and then got out his chemistry book to study for tomorrows exam.

_A chemical reaction is exothermic if it produces heat..._

He started reading, he was a seventh grader, so it was his first year studying chemistry, and he hadn't really attended any chemistry class since today was his first day at A.J.H.

Then he remembered the fact that Toph and Aang had offered help, he was desperate, he didn't really understand anything, he would go, but he doesn't know where their homes were.

Uncle Iroh walked in.

"I see you need some help, why don't you go over to Toph's place to study?"

"I don't know where her home is..." Zuko said as he flipped through the pages, he was thankful for that, he would have went, and put them in danger, but he doesn't even know where their houses are, so they are safe for now.

"Across the street." Iroh said, bingo, now Zuko will surely go.

"WHAT!" Zuko was about to lose his brain, they were his neighbours.

"BOTH!"

Iroh smiled and nodded, it was really funny the way Zuko freaked out.

NO! NO! NO! Zuko was now screaming mentally, across the street, they could come any time, he could go anytime, that was a disaster.

He then composed himself.

"I won't go, I can understand them now." He lied.

Toph and Aang were at Toph's place; both of them were now worried about Zuko.

The reason, well here it goes.

For the past few months they had been going to the jasmine dragon, and they have grown fond of Iroh, he trusted them and talked to them about his life.

Apparently, he has a nephew but his nephew is at the hospital, he was in a coma, every now and then he would wake up but for some reason he would just get back to a coma, he said that he was a very sweet boy, but the time had changed him, he said that the boy had suffered a lot despite his young age.

Last time they asked about his nephew he said that he was improving and that he would be getting out of the hospital very soon, that was almost a week before now, then Iroh closed his shop for some time, and the next thing they knew was that Zuko came to their school this morning.

They were kind with Iroh, and they saw him as a father or a grandfather for his age, he trusted them and told them about him, not very much but they didn't bother him with questions, they used the same policy that they used with Zuko.

Aang and Toph gave each other concerned looks,

"So Zuko was in the hospital in a coma for a year and today he just shows up at school?" Toph said in half sarcasm and half concern.

"Yeah... So what do we do Sifu Toph?"

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are the expert in reading people and dealing with them."Aang said in a mocking tune.

"That sounds fair Twinkle Toes, um... Let us see..." Toph said as she started rubbing her chin and looking thoughtful,

"So what's the plan Sherlock" Aang said in a more mocking tune.

"Hush it Twinkle Toes, you're destroying my thoughts!" Toph said in a half serious half sarcasm tune.

"I beg your pardon Sifu Toph..." Aang said in begging sarcastic tune, as he bowed and pretended to lift his hat.

Toph bended some rocks and then she threw them right at Aang's head.

"Ow... My arrow." Aang said as he rubbed the blue arrow that was visible on his forehead.

"Found it! We'll act like we did today..."

"Will that even work?"

"Where I ever wrong about such things Twinkle Toes?"

Toph said in the tune of a teacher scolding her student who just misbehaved in class.

"Never Sifu Toph" Aang lowered his head in shame.

Then the sound of the clock hanging in one of Toph's home's living rooms (the one they were in right now) rang four, Toph then had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Time to pick Sparky up!" Toph said.

"This should be fun..." Aang said as he followed Toph across the street.

Did he ever mention that Uncle Iroh's house was across the street?

Zuko was starting to lose hope now, it had been half an hour and he still hadn't understood a word from this stupid text book, Uncle Iroh came in, holding a cup of tea of course.

"You know Zuko, it is four, why don't you go across the street to Toph's place, and didn't you three agree on four a clock?" Iroh said. He knew that Zuko was going to break.

"No, I'm almost done" He lied scratching the back of his head.

Iroh didn't know what to do, should he laugh or what? Zuko was terrible at lying, he surely was nothing like his older sister Azula, and boy that girl can pull any kind of lie without breaking a sweat!

So Iroh sat opposite to Zuko, looking at his young nephew struggling to understand and to look like he is actually knows what to do.

Why is he this terribly unsociable? Iroh had a feeling that Zuko would rather face a diversion of professional all type of benders before he would go across the street and study with two kids.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Zuko expression changed. He swallowed hard.

"Tell them I'm not here!" He said as he got the nearest cushion and placed it on his small body.

Iroh laughed. Zuko by Agni you're acting as if they are taking you to be excited! He thought.

The old man opened the door and sure enough they were Toph and Aang.

"Hey uncle Iroh! We're here to get Zuko; we are going to study for the chemistry together!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Mm-hmm" Toph said.

"Under the cushion." Iroh said between laughter. He thought that Zuko should seriously get more friends, whether he liked it or not.

Toph and Aang got in and they walked to the cushion where poor Zuko was hiding.

Toph removed the cushion.

"Afternoon Sparky let's go study for the chemistry exam tomorrow..." She said.

Zuko scratched the back of his head, he laughed nervously...

"Actually I'm almost done" he lied.

"Then let's get you completely done Sparky!" Toph said.

"Did I say almost...? I meant I'm done"

Aang and Iroh were now trying not to laugh; Aang was waiting to see Sifu Toph's work while Iroh thought that this was just unbelievable...

Zuko kept stalking, and Toph kept just uncovering his lies, at some point Zuko was seriously thinking about making a run for it.

Aang thought that he should help Zuko...

"Zuko, remember how Toph is an earth bender?" He said between laughter.

Toph smirked.

"Yeah..." He raised his good eyebrow.

"She can detect lies...I mean she's the greatest earth bender on the earth.

"That would have been useful to know before making up all of those lies."

"Relax Sparky; you're a terrible liar it doesn't take my powers to know that you're lying..." Toph said.

"Am I that bad at lying?" He turned to Aang and Iroh, they nodded, he pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I'm still not going."  
Toph grabbed him by the collar.

"Remember how I said that I don't take no for an answer. Well I still don't"

She started dragging him out, while Aang and Iroh kept on laughing and laughing.

"This is called kidnapping Toph! You'll go to jail!"

Boy this was hilarious...

"No it's not; I took the permission of your guardian." She said still dragging him out.

"No you didn't!" he said as he tried to break from her iron grip. Yet he failed as usual.

"Fine. Iroh am I allowed to take Zuko to my place for studying?"

"He's all yours!" Iroh said as his face was red from laughing.

"Uncle!"  
Every one just laughed.

Zuko finally gave up, and he realised that it he was going to Toph's place anyway, so he walked, he realised that it was better to get there with his pride.

He was really astonished to see the house, it was enormous the walls were white and green, many doors and windows were appearing, it was a three story villa, the house's door was made from fine wood, with a flying boar carved to it.

This villa reminded him of his old house, but it had something different, his house did look like this one, but this one was... It felt homey and cozy and it told you that you were welcomed here; his old place always felt more of a prison than a house.

"Wait till you see it from the inside" Aang said.

Aang wasn't lying at all, the place was amusing from the inside, and it was filled with valuable antiques...

Photo frames that held family pictures, Zuko's old home didn't have much of that.

Toph led them to one of her many living rooms, on the second story. It was beautiful, the room itself wasn't very big, on Toph's standards, and it had an LCD 3D screen TV, DVD player a Wii system, video game system with at least forty different Cases.

Zuko looked at the CD case and the CDs, there were a lot of them, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Spiderman, X-men, and all the Avenger series, it was amusing, not to mention the anime series Toph had all of his favourite Animes and Cartoons; One Piece, Bleach, Inusha, Wolverine, How to train your Dragon TV series, etc...

"This is our favourite room, we built it together." Toph said.

"Yeah, Toph's dad is a famous Business Man, so he gets her all of these things when we get good grades..." Aang said.

"Okay, do you want to watch a movie after we're done?" Toph asked.

"Even if I said no, you'll just force me."

"You learn quickly pupil Sparky."

"Let's hope that you can learn chemistry that quickly Zuko." Aang said as they took a seat.

Zuko just smiled, this will be interesting.

This chapter is mostly humor, I can explain the way Zuko acted, he is still 11, so if you have watched episode Zuko Alone and episode The Storm, when Zuko was young he acted like this.

Enjoy the story while I am enjoying my ice cream!R&R!


	5. Fight Fight Fight!

ON THE RUNWAY

CHAPTER FIVE: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Yesterday's study appointment went on just perfect, it took the trio only half an hour until the three of them had memorized the lesson as the back of their hands.

Then as Zuko predicted Toph made him watch a movie with her and Aang, not that he is complaining or anything.

Seriously they watched The Amazing Spider Man 2, in 3D! It was released in the cinemas a couple of days earlier so Zuko was still wondering how the hell Toph had got it, but he figured out from semi- personal experience that money may not bring you happiness, but it surely does get you great CDs.

However, by the time the movie ended it was seven at night, Zuko and Aang said goodbye to Toph, and each went on separated ways, Zuko actually answered his uncle:  
"I had a good time." and the old man was proud of himself that he drank five different kinds of tea in a row to celebrate.

Then after some hours, everyone just turned in for the night...

The next day...

Zuko woke up the next morning, and after doing his usual morning rituals, he grabbed a red black tunic with red highlights, red pants and the weather was hot didn't bother to wear any jacket.

The young boy got out to the front yard; it was two hours until school and not less than an hour before Uncle wakes up.

He started going through the basics and then he moved to the dancing dragon which was still his favourite.

After a couple of minutes, Zuko was in his own world, in the middle of the formula, he heard a voice, and he decided to pretend as if he didn't listen so that he would get the element of surprise.

Breathe... Concentrate... Breathe... Concentrate...

Here is the sound again; Zuko now successfully discovered that it was coming from something moving, next time he will attack...

Minute. Then Minute. Followed by another and another...

The sound is now back...

Zuko quickly did a 360 degrees turn and fired a blast of fire beside the thing that was moving,

"This is warning! Reveal yourself or else!"

A body came out of the bushes. It was Aang.

"It's me Zuko, calm down!" Aang said as he lifted his hands in front of him for protection.

Zuko was now petrified, he was back to refusing friendship, he almost killed Aang.

"Aang what the... DON'T EVER SNEEK UP ON ME AGAIN! I was going to fry you... I...I'm sorry." He sighted.

Aang smiled.

"First thanks for not frying me, second its okay, it's my fault I shouldn't have sneaked up on you that way, and it's rude and wrong, sorry."

"No I should be sorry; I'm the one who almost fried you." Zuko's voice cracked.

"I usually do the same thing, once I blew Sokka away just because he sneaked on me." Aang said comforting his new friend.

"Really?" Zuko asked clearly not believing, and then he remembered and quickly added:

"Who's Sokka?"

"Mm-hmm, and Sokka friend of ours, he's a junior in another school, you'll probably meat him sometime."

"O-okay?"

"I see you're a morning person, wanna practice?"

"Are you kidding me? After I almost fried you? No way. Go practice with Toph. "

"Toph is not a morning person, trust me waking her up is not a wise thing at all..."

Aang said as he chuckled at the memory, he had to wait for someone to get a staircase and get his head out of a guest room on the third story knowing that Toph's bedroom is on the first story, his neck hurt for three months after that, in his defence he says:

"What, you weren't hanging of the roof for three hours from your head stuck?"

"No Aang, fire is dangerous, very dangerous." Zuko said as he crossed his arms on his chest to indicate his disapproval of the whole issue...

"Please Zuko." Aang begged.

"No." Zuko said.

"Please!" Aang begged.

"No." Zuko was still on his decision.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?!" Aang begged more and more his voice getting louder.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"No."

Aang thought for a moment he got it.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" He turned his voice to a high pitched one.

Then he continued.

"The whole neighbourhood will wake and you'll become deaf if you won't let me train with you." Aang said as he moved his eyebrows.

Zuko's eyes winded, his face fell, then he tried to compose himself but he failed, anyway he turned to Aang.

"You won't dare." He said. He couldn't believe that Aang could play dirty like this; he was acting like a five year old threatening his parent in the middle of the street or the shop to get something like candies or a toy...

If Aang did the whole neibor hood including uncle and Toph would wake up, and this wasn't the best time for it, he needed his head.

Aang looked at Zuko thinking, but then returning with the face of:

'YOU WON'T EVEN DARE!'

Aang inhaled deeply, the air filled his lungs, he was preparing to do his challenge, he opened his mouth before he could yell a really big long please, and Zuko had his hand on his mouth.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Aang said and then launched himself to the air.

He thought that Zuko was way too stubborn and he was, but this trick developed by him and Toph through the years works out like magic, at least not with Toph's parents but they got everything they wanted...

Sielence roamed between the two... A rather awkward and uncomfortable sielence, Zuko played with his fingers, he clearly was nervous.

Aang decided to break the ice,

"Since we want to train, will you show me that... thing you f=did in school yesterday?"

"First it's called a Kata that one is called the dancing dragon Kata, it's somehow advanced but it does the job with me." Zuko explained.

"Oh, that Kata was awesome, it was different from any fire bending I've ever saw, in my whole life!"

"Okay, um... Here it goes..."

Zuko repeated the formula, he felt good, refreshed when he was done, he couldn't survive a day without it.

When he was done, he was all sweaty, but he has counted that and he still didn't take a shower.

He sat on the pavement in front of his house, wiping sweat,

"Okay now it's my turn. I'll show you something I invented myself, but before I will show you the greatest trick of all time, the awesome history of air benders..." Aang went on exaggerating with whatever trick he was talking about, Zuko cut in.

"Can you just start?"

"Okay,"

Aang turned around, and when he faced Zuko he revealed what looked like three metal balls and he was moving them in a circle in his hands using air bending.

Zuko raised his one left eyebrow.

Aang stopped

"Geez Zuko, you're acting like Toph."

Zuko just kept silent, Aang showed him the formula he was talking about earlier.

"Its name is the air scooter, made it up myself." Aang explained happily, Zuko nodded.

"It goes like this." He said and started to apply it, seconds later he was moving around sitting on a huge air ball.

"Impressive." Zuko said and chuckled.

After some minutes, the pain in Zuko's head was back, it was emphatic, he grabbed his head, it felt terrible, Zuko got the container that contained his medicine, and he always had it in his pocket.

He swallowed some pills, while he was still clenching his head, after some minutes the pain faded away.

He breathed heavily, only then he realised that Aang had stopped doing his formula, and was staring at him.

Aang's eyes winded, Aang was really worried he saw Zuko clench his head, and then take a medicine dry, it was strange, he looked in a lot of pain, even after he had his medicine, and it wasn't until some minutes that he felt better.

It was frightening to see someone who was just laughing and talking, in such an emphatic pain.

Then Aang's voice returned.

"Z-Zuko a-are you o-ok-okay?" his voice cracked.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine."Zuko said, sensing the worry and concern in the air bender's voice.

"What was that?" Aang said concerned.

"Head ache, but really strong this time." Zuko murmured.

"OH, get better Zuko."

"Thanks, what time is it now?"

Aang looked at his watch.

"God, it's already seven and quarter, gotta go take a shower and get ready!" Aang said.

"Me too."

Aang rushed across the street.

But the then he got back as Zuko was walking inside,

"Zuko, if you need anything just tell us buddy."

He said, Zuko clearly needed some help, he was really strong and all, but it won't harm him if he had some company.

Zuko was now shocked, no one ever said that, and this wasn't good, this will put them in danger, why didn't he do something, he will now.

As much as he hated to do it he had to,

"Thanks but I don't anything including friends." He said as he turned in order not to face Aang.

"No one wants to be alone Zuko, and even if you do, Toph and I won't leave you." Aang chuckled.

"You have to, I almost fried this morning, and don't I bother you?" Zuko asked some anger in his voice.

"Why the hell would you bother me or Toph, you're awesome Zuko."

"No I'm not, you don't understand... It's complicated; please leave me, I... I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Zuko's voice cracked, a tear ran down his face but Aang still couldn't see him.

"You're wrong Zuko, you need a friend, everyone does, and friends are there for each other, please, I don't care plus Toph is the world's best earth bender, you didn't see her world trophies did you?"

Zuko shook his head.

"And I'm also a great air bender, no one ever beat me except you and Toph of course, Zuko you're our friend, you need us and we need you, okay, please just believe me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can Zuko, trust me, we're not any type of children we can beat diversions of advanced men, if that is what you are concerned about..."

"Aang... You won't leave me even if I refuse will you."

"No, you're way much better to be left alone."

"I'll give it a try."Zuko said, something about the way Aang was speaking, about his words and face and smile, and the same with Toph, they always comforted him and made him feel better, and something about them made him believe what they say and trust them.

"Good, I'll go take my shower, you should too, you smell like a sunk." Aang chuckled as he teased his friend.

"Hey you're not any better." Zuko said as he playfully punched Aang's shoulder.

"Wanna woke with us to school?" Aang asked from the doorstep.

"S-sure."

"Okay, see you at Toph's place, bye!" Aang waved his hand and walked away.

"Bye." Zuko said.

Zuko took his shower so did Aang, they walked together to Toph's house, were the earth bender was finally woken up by her mother.

The trio walked to school together after Iroh wished them a nice day.

Iroh was in a great deal of happiness, he had woken up on the sound of Aang's first yell, and so he watched everything that has happened, his nephew's hard headache, and he noted that he should take him back to doctor Yoshi as fast as possible, he was proud of both Aang and Zuko, he will thank Aang and Toph later on, his nephew is almost back, but almost is better than nothing, if they keep up, he will be laughing really hard.

This is what he loved the most about those three kids, they never give up, Zuko was the one who would die trying, n=he remembered Ursa saying that Zuko was special, when life knocks him down he would get up again and again, wounded, scarred, yes but he would continue until nothing is left of him.

That was their Zuko.

On the way to school, Toph made Aang and Zuko repeat all the chemistry formulas, the three of them now had memorized the lesson by heart.

Zuko noticed a man following him and watching but he knew that this man was on his side, he had seen him before with his uncle.

"Something wrong Sparky?"

"N-no everything's fine." He said.

Toph knew that this was a lie, but she said nothing she could feel the man Zuko looked at, she knew the man was following them, but Zuko's heart beat was calm, which meant that the younger boy trusted this man.

Why was he following us? Why isn't Zuko like...? Zuko?

A lot of questions were going in Toph's head, and she would find an answer soon.

They walked together to the chemistry class; they had chemistry the first period, so they had to do their exam in the morning.

Aang took his seat, Zuko he didn't see Toph, but he knew she would be fine, Zuko turned to Professor Hama,

"A new student, tell me what is your name?" She said in a dry cold creepy voice, the whole her sent shivers down Zuko's spine

"Zuko Roku."

"Very well, today we have an exam; shall I postpone it for you?"

"No I studied with Toph and Aang last night." She said coldly, it was the school rules.

"Well, now take your seat."

Zuko did, she handed the papers and then he started emptying his brain, last night, Toph told him about the exam strategy, the bonus question, and she was right,

He finished his exam first and then he handed the paper and got out to find Toph waiting for him.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get out!"

"Toph, you didn't take the exam?"

"I did, I take my exams orally in principal Long fen's office."

"Oh okay."

The two sat alone on a bench outside the class, finally after fifteen minutes Aang came out and they decided to walk to their P.E class, reaching early would be awesome.

But on the way they met up with someone...

"Hey there Scarface!"

It was jet,

"What do you want?" Zuko growled.

"Can't I talk to you anymore?"

He said and then he put his hands around Zuko's neck.

Zuko jerked them away.

"Leave him alone Jet!" Toph yelled.

"Don't talk to my brother like that Blindy" it was James and his Gang.

"Don't call her that!" Both Aang and Zuko yelled.

"Shut up Orphan!" Jet yelled.

Aang froze.

"Leave them out of this. This sis between me and you!" Zuko said, as he sensed that both of his friends were now... Toph was mad, Aang was holding her hands, and Aang was about to cry.

"So you know why I'm here Scarface? Come on lets fight!"

Zuko was taking a position, when Aang caught his hands,

"He's not worth it Zuko."

Zuko sighted,

"You're right."

He turned to leave with Toph and Aang.

"Coward!" Jet yelled.

James had a better idea to bring him back here.

"I didn't know you're mom got all beaten up to raise such a coward! Your dad was right, she was such a stupid bitch," He yelled.

Zuko stopped.

Aang tried to stop him but he was already in front of James.

"What did you say?" He growled through his gritted teeth, Aang and Toph knew this lead to no good, Toph could hear Zuko's heart beating a mile a minute.

Zuko felt the blood boil in his veins, he just cursed his mom, that was a red line, he...

James was now afraid of the boy in front of him.

Before he could speak Zuko was already above him, punching kicking, and James tried to fight the small body above him.

Then the kids got out of their classes and they were watching what was going on, they were all yelling

"FIGHT! FIGH! FIGHT!"

All the noise attracted the teachers and even the principal came, but they were late, James's face was all bruised up, his nose was probably broken.

"Make space!" It was Long Feng; he saw how Zuko was on James, and how James was all bruised up.

"ZUKO ROKU! DIDN'T I SAY NO FIGHTS IN HERE! GET OF HIM THIS INISTANT!" Long Feng yelled.

He was somehow impressed, James was at least four times as big as Zuko is, and he was helpless, he was lucky that they didn't use fire bending.

"Principal Long Feng! It is not Zuko's fault!" Toph and Aang tried to say.

"IN MY OFFICE THE FIVE OF YOU, THEN WE SHALL SEE WHOSE FAULT IS THIS!"

"But Sir..."

"To my office Mr. Gyatso, NOW!"

"Yes sir."

So the angst and the friendship are back, this chapter is a gift to Kitty Kattly, Digi-Fancapp, Demonpie17, Guest my enormous reviewer, Enjoy, R&R!


	6. The Misterious Phone Call

**ON THE RUNWAY**

**CHAPTER SIX: A MISTERIOUS PHONE CALL**

Yesterday things didn't really go well in school, after the fight between James and Zuko, Zuko, James, Aang, Toph and Jet were all escorted by principal Long Feng to his office.

For the most of them , James was sent to the nurses office, then to the hospital, Zuko was very angry, Toph and Aang explained to the principal what happened as they tried to calm Zuko down, however, he was expelled for three days accused that the fight harmed the school image and that he was warned, it was his second day...on the other hand, James is expelled for a full week for cursing, starting up the fight, and for his nose to at least heal a little, Zuko, despite his young age and small body was strong.

After the judgment was settled, Long Feng dismissed the four students.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Zuko's face was red, his jaw tight, and his eyes stricken with anger, his brows knitted, his fists clenched and his knuckles white.

Clearly beating the older boy up didn't satisfy him, he still wanted to punch something, more importantly he wanted to burn something, he hurried down the hallway, and he needed to get out of here now.

The young fire bender didn't notice Toph and Aang following him, he got out of the school's gate, forgetting his backpack, but he was too angry to notice.

From Zuko to Toph, she was mad, James and Jet insulted her, Zuko stood up for her, and she could tell that it wasn't because he thought that she was blind and weak, no, she could tell that the scarred youth didn't let anyone lose their rights in front of him, that was good, but she still wished that she had broke James's nose.

It was unfair, the way he talked to Zuko, clearly James and Jet knew something about Zuko that she didn't.

Why was so angry like that when James insulted his mother, Zuko listened to Aang and Toph when they told him to just leave them, but James didn't like that, he obviously didn't, and he knew this was one of Zuko's weakness he used it.

Aang wasn't any better, he was mad but grief took the best of him, he didn't approve that he was called an orphan, why did they remind him of that, he felt so bad, so sad, so... Helpless and lonely, Zuko stood up for him, he will thank him for that, he surely will.

A tear ran down his face as he followed his friend.

Ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o

"Sparky! Wait up!" Toph yelled.

Aang chuckled between his tears, even now Toph sticks with the nicknames.

Zuko just neglected her.

After some minutes the earth bender got sick of the whole situation, but she wasn't a person to give up, she was Toph after all.

She topped, raised her hands and soon Zuko was trapped in a small whole she made for him.

"Leave me alone Toph!" He growled through his gritted teeth.

"Follow me, please Zuko." She said in a low calm tune.

Zuko had to do so now. Toph used his actual name something was up for sure, her convincing voice and usage of his name, and the fact that Aang was crying.

He had to.

He sighted.

"We'll take that as a yes." Aang said.

Toph freed Zuko, and he followed her to god-only-knows-where.

Finally they were in a hallway familiar to Zuko it was where he fought James earlier.

Aang shrugged, and then they continued down this hallway.

Then they entered the gym.

"Why did you bring me here Toph?" Zuko growled.

Toph stayed silent, she walked to a corner and moved the four nation small emblem on the wall.

The wall turned all around, literally, revealing different sorts of training equipment.

Dolls, punching bags, anything that you can hit.

"You are our fire bender, so this our training place, you were supposed to know on our next meeting, but this is rather of a good time." She explained.

"Toph and I come here whenever we were mad, or insulted, like whenever we need to blow of some steam." Aang continued.

Zuko was impressed, the words lost their way out of his mouth, and he walked in front of one of the training dolls and started aiming fire blasts at it.

Toph smiled so did Aang.

Toph observed the way he was aiming the fire blasts, she momentarily knew that he was imagining someone's face on the training doll.

After more observation, both Aang and Toph could tell that it wasn't James's face that the scarred youth was imagining. It was someone else.

Someone he held so much anger, and frustration against, but the question stays who is that.

After less than an hour Zuko backed off, he could've stayed and practiced more, but he was practicing near the strongest doll, and now it was just ashes, black and silver ashes.

He sat down next to Toph and Aang. Toph on his right and Aang on his left. Aang handed him a water bottle, which he drank quickly. Zuko was drenched with sweat. Toph started making faces at him, as she closed her nose with her fingers while handing him a towel.

"Remind to never get close to you after practice before you take a shower Sparky!" She said in a sarcastic way.

Zuko and Aang couldn't help but chuckle at their friend's sarcasm, it was awesome, and it was what they needed.

For some time, sielence was flawing around, and this time Zuko broke it.

"A weak person is the one who battles others with stuff they can't change about themselves." he said.

Toph and Aang agreed. They knew what he was talking about.

"Your right."

"Guys?" He said.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Don't ever let what he said get into you."

"What?"

"What do you mean Sparky?"

"Toph you're blind but you can see stuff none of us can, you can detect lies you can... You can be Toph, and that's enough because you're great, and awesome the way you're made, blind or not, any other person would have just sat down and did nothing, but you never gave up, and you became the greatest earth bender of all time. You even invented metal bending... And Aang, nobody can choose their family, believe me, you also fought and you're a master air bender although you're only twelve, you guys are great, no matter what James or jet say."

Zuko said.

"Thanks Sparky really needed that." Toph said and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow...What was that for!" He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That how I show affection." She said smoothly.

Aang chuckled.

"Yeah Zuko, that was really are really good at this. Thanks." Aang said as he hugged his friend, Zuko felt strange, he wasn't often hugged, but he returned the hug anyway, he did feel better.

Then Toph joined the hug.

When they broke Zuko sarcastically commented:

"Can't you show affection like that Toph?"

Aang laughed while Toph punched Zuko again.

00O0OOO0o0oo0oo00o0o000

In the following days, Toph and Aang kept visiting Zuko; Toph had told Iroh about the whole thing, so he pitied his nephew more.

Also, Zuko has met Sokka and Katara; they turned to be really nice guys.

They came by on the same day he was expelled, along with Toph and Aang of course.

(I bet you wanna know, so here you go.)

The door bell rang, Zuko opened.

It was Toph and Aang along with two other people Zuko didn't really identify.

The first was a tall thin boy, tan skin, large blue eyes; hair arranged in a rather strange wolf tale, he had a cool smile on. The boy wore a blue buttoned shirt, along with black jeans and a hunting boot.

The girl looked a lot like the boy, she also had tan skin and pure blue eyes but she was shorter than the other boy and perhaps thinner, her hair was braided and left with two hair loopies.

They were siblings, and probably from the water tribe.

"What's up Sparky!" Toph said with fake enthusiasm, and then her face fell and she started up sarcastically again.

"Are you inviting us in or what?" She said.

"S-Sure. Of course. Come in.

Then the group was seated in the small living room, Zuko went to the kitchen and came back with sodas for everyone.

The girl with the hair loopies kept smiling at him as he walked around the room serving the drinks. While the other boy tried not to gawk at his scar. The girl did as well, but so far she is much better than the boy.

"This is Sokka, the one I told you about this morning, and this is his sister Katara." Aang said.

Zuko got up and shook both of Katara and Sokka's hands respectively.

"Zuko Roku, nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm as Aang said, Katara Tsunami, and this is my brother Sokka Tsunami. Nice to meet you Zuko." She said.

Then came the boy-Sokka- turn.

"Sokka Tsunami, nice to meet ya."

The rest of the evening went on just fine, Katara kept smiling at Zuko, they talked about various subject, etc...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the week went on smoothly, Toph, Aang, Katara and Sokka came to visit every day.

Everyone was sitting around Zuko's living room, he was walking around handing drinks to everybody, when the phone rang he went to answer it.

"Zuko Roku speaking."

"Well hello Zuko, long times no see son." The voice said.

Zuko's eyes winded, this voice how could he possibly forget it, it was his _father_.

That is if he could call him that, the man was cruel and ruthless and he wanted nothing but Zuko's death.

Zuko's fist clenched, everyone noticed the change in the boys expression, and they were now worried.

"What do you want?" Zuko said trying to control his voice.

Okay something is officially wrong.

"Can I no longer talk to my own son?" The voice-Ozai-said in a smooth tune.

"I am no longer your son!" Zuko snapped.

The worse thing he could think about was being related to such a man.

"Zuko...Zuko...Zuko... You will always be my son."

"No, you're wrong; now tell me what the fuck you want!" He yelled.

"Where have your manners went? Is that what your mother and uncle taught you?"

"They are better than you, for the last time, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I already said I wanted to talk to my only son."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON AND STOP PLAYING GAMES!"

Zuko yelled forgetting that there are people in the room with him, they were all worried, and that was not how a father and a son talked, something was up.

Zuko hated the fact that this man can always get on his nerves.

"I thought that I might just keep you merely updated, your mother was attacked, and she's probably dead. It was said to be some sort of gang attack."

"You're lying."

"Check out the second channel and see for you self."

Zuko quickly snatched the remote from Sokka's hand, they were watching a soccer match, and finally he reached the second channel.

There was breaking news,

"A business shop was attacked by a gang that was still unknown, there was proven to be ten deaths and over twenty four injuries as some bodies were not found..."

There was a list of the dead and unfound, and there it was Ursa Roku.

"Your mother is dead and it is all you fault."He heard Ozai say before he hung up.

Zuko felt terrible pain in his head, the phone fell from his hands, and he couldn't reach for his medicine as he clenched his head hard.

He was the reason his mother is dead.

He had hurt another person, and this time it was one of the few who loved him. All painful thoughts rushed through the fire benders head and at some point he couldn't bear them, he fell to the ground, his eyes closed and he lost his grip on conssious.

Toph, Aang, Katara and Sokka were paralyzed or say petrified.

They saw the way Zuko reacted, however was on the phone said something bad, is one of these people related to Zuko.

Aang had seen him in such pain, but not this badly, whatever was this it wasn't good, Toph felt his heart beat fasten until he fell to the ground and Sokka was fast enough to catch him.

Sokka was terrified, he had grown fond of Zuko, he was like the little brother he never had, he had Aang as a friend but Zuko was special, he knew about battles, he wasn't dependant on bending, he knew how to use swords he was even better than Sokka himself, they had duelled and Zuko had of course won.

"Now what!" Sokka yelled.

"Um... I don't know? WHAT ABOUT THE HOSPITAL!" Toph yelled.

"Yeah, I'll drive him, Aang you go to Iroh's shop and tell him. Toph and Katara come."

The group splited up, Aang ran to Iroh's place while Sokka carried Zuko in his hands to his car.

He had a Nissan 2011 model, it was used but awesome. He dropped him in the backseat with Toph, she held his hand to check his heart beat every now and then she wanted to make sure he was a life, and Katara sat next to him in the front.

What was happening? A mysterious phone call? Terrible scars? Young masters? What was this father-son relationship? And Zuko hold on, you'll be fine, Sokka thought as he drove, I hope.

0000000000000000000000000000

Look I swear that I have a lot of stories to share with you, but my account has something wrong, I go to new story, then it says select category, I do, but it loads and then returns to select category again and again! Can you please help me! It's not fair! I have a lot of stories to share with you guys! Help please!

And special thanks to: KittyKattly, Digi fan-capp, Demonpie17 for them reviewing each chapter and I'm sorry that it took me so long, but we'll start our final exams, and mom isn't letting us use electronic gadgets that much, she lets me read fan fiction sometimes, because she knows that without connection to cartoons my grades would drop, instead of the A I usually get I would get an F, actually my language is based upon reading fan fiction, this was a long author note, I'm sorry, but my birthday is coming up at May 31 and I'm planning to use that as an excuse to publish a new chapter, but starting 1 June to June thirteen I don't think that I will publish or open the site, because our main exams are from June 9 to thirteen, then I'm free! But please if you know how to solve my account problem help, publishing is what I will do at summer, and I won't be able to without you, please, even my viewer there are 392 for this month help!

Thanks for reading! R&R


	7. A Glimpse Of The Past

ON THE RUNWAY

CHAPTER 7: A GLIMPSE OF THE PAST

Sokka drove on the road that rather seemed endless, his car felt as if it was a slow turtle duck eating the long endless road.

Zuko sat in the back with Katara and Toph, unconscious still.

Why did the spirits and universe hate Sokka, he finds the perfect little brother and this is what happens...

Everything happened so fast, so quickly...

Minutes ago they were sitting like a normal bunch of friends, if friends meant masters in each element, son and daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief, only daughter of one of the wealthiest families on the planet, the adopted son of the most powerful and the leader of all Air benders around the world, and an 11 year old master and scarred and all...

This was mostly the glue of this gangs friendship, they aren't as any normal kid their age, each one of them suffered something and found in the others comfort, each one of them was respected for his personality in the group, not for his family or money or scars, no, for himself, none of them cared for each other's money or anything else, they were all alike in many ways, and they respected their differences, that was what their group was like, and Zuko was their newest member, they would help him as they helped each other, they surely would.

Toph and Katara were having the same thoughts in their minds, Toph was still holding Zuko's hand, it was strangely warm and rather hot, and she guessed it must have to be a fire benders thing. She knew Zuko was strong one of the strongest people she had ever met in her whole life, and perhaps the strongest already, he would survive. What she was worried the most about was the fact that whoever called meant no good, actually, Toph, Katara and Sokka knew who had called, they guessed it in the parts that Zuko yelled; I'M NOT YOUR SON!

Whatever was that the father and son were talking about it meant no good, what kind of father was Zuko's, he seemed so calm, and Zuko seemed so angry, he clearly didn't have the golden Father-Son friendship, something was up between the two, none of Katara nor Sokka would have yelled that in their father's face, they did have conflicts sometimes but not to the time they would repudiate from him like this, Zuko did that in the beginning, so he meant it, it- the whole thing- isn't new, they already have a conflict.

Toph had such ideas, she had a lot of arguments and fights with her father, but that was because the two were a like in a huge way, both were as stubborn as anyone could be, both were such rock heads and Lao just wanted to protect his daughter as much as he can, but their fights, however would often end up quickly with one of them apologizing to the other in anyway, either he buys her ice cream or brings her a new CD, yeah it was how she had all those CDs, or she sometimes would make him a rock statue or so...

This brought something to the three young minds in the car, they have never seen Zuko with any family member but his uncle, did he have a fight with all of them, or did they all die and he survived and this is why he ended in the hospital for some time, his father was still a life and they fought about something?

Maybe, or maybe he was an only child and his mom died or something?

These all were just guesses the young minds came up with to try put together the scattered pieces of this Zuko puzzle.

Hang on Zuko we're almost there.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Aang ran as fast as he could, he used air bending to boost him up; finally he reached The Jasmine Dragon.

The small shop was crowded as usual, it was not big nor small, not luxurious nor plain, it was medium and simple, wooden walls and floor, tables and doors.

The grey eyes scanned the place until they found their prize, Iroh.

Iroh looked around the shop and he finally caught a sight of Aang.

The amber met the grey.

"Aang? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your friends? And why are you panting, come on sit down, I'll bring you some tea." The old man said.

"No time,*pant*pant*, it's Zuko."

"Zuko? What's wrong with him?"Iroh asked in concern. What did Zuko do this time, was it a fight? Or did he burn something? Or was Ozai already here? His face turned grey on that thought.

"No, we were sitting, and then someone called, Zuko answered, then the other person and Zuko started yelling at each other, then the other person said something to Zuko, he freaked out and took the remote from Sokka, to the second channel he turned, there was a breaking news, and then the voice said another thing and then hung up, Zuko's head started to hurt him, a lot, not like usual, and then he lost conscious, and Sokka is taking him to the hospital." Aang said still panting and clearly concerned.

Iroh froze what was all of this about, it must have been Ozai because Zuko didn't know all of these people, how did he possibly get the number and what did he say to Zuko, what about the breaking news?

Wait calm down Iroh, it is not a must to be Ozai, he won't call will he? He would attack, and the breaking news could have been anything, the caller could have been the kid Zuko broke his nose or anyone...

Iroh tried to lie to himself; he almost believed his own lies until Aang said;

"I think it was his father."

Quickly the old and the young got up to Iroh's car and started driving to the hospital.

Oh Zuko, hang on, I'm coming.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The universe seems to make up for Sokka, the minute he entered the hospital with Zuko's tiny body in his hands, the nurses seemed to know what to do, they brought a doctor and he said that Zuko is going to be fine, the only thing left is for him to wake up from his coma.

The doctor seemed somehow worried at the last part, when Toph asked the doctor said nothing.

So now Toph, Katara and Sokka were circled around Zuko's hospital bed.

After some minutes, Iroh and Aang reached the hospital, they took quick instructions about Zuko's room and then they headed there.

Toph was really worried about Zuko, she could not feel him it was so unfair that he had to lay down on a mattress, however, she was Toph who never gives up, she used some "earth" and bended it all around the mattress's stand, now she could feel him, not so good but it was better than nothing.

Katara was as worried as her other two friends, the doctor's words comforted her a lot, she was now worried about what will happen next, if that was Zuko's father then where was he? Why would he leave his son like this? Why we're both of them so aggressive towards each other? And the breaking news, what about that? Was someone of the people he knew included in that raid? Did the person-if he existed- die so Zuko was so badly shocked and affected? Maybe.

Sokka heard a knock at the door, and when it opened it turned out to be Iroh and Aang.

Iroh was worried, really worried, if that WAS Ozai, then now what? And Zuko? He feared that maybe Zuko would return to another long coma.

Why Ozai? What did the boy do to you? He is your son, he needs you, you didn't care for him, ever, and you ruined his life almost completely, he just found some friends that he could actually talk to, and like this...

Why Ozai, why don't you leave him, even the boy wants to protect you.

You always hated him, you always abused him, mentally and physically, what is with you.

A tear ran down his face,

He remembered a long time earlier,

_Flashback:_

Iroh sat down comfortably in his beach house; he drank his iced tea peacefully, it was a hot summer day's afternoon, everything was perfect until he saw something that made him almost spit his tea...

A seven year old Zuko was on his doorstep, he was drenched with sweat, whatever was this he had to see it.

That year Ursa had to travel, so Ozai took his two children to their own beach house.

What Iroh couldn't believe was how did Zuko actually get here, Ozai's beach house was nine miles away from Iroh's, after all Ozai took the family's beach house while Iroh chose a simple one.

Iroh decided to leave the questions for later and help his seven year old nephew.

He rushed to the boy, and held him tight in his arms, slowly he walked to his home which was less than a few feet away, but clearly Zuko walked enough.

Iroh had to fight the urge to ask, and instead he lead his nephew inside were he gave him water and then some cold orange juice.

"Thanks." The boy said as he licked what was left of the orange juice on his lips.

Iroh couldn't help but laugh at how childish was his nephew, but he could notice that instead of his rather usual tune, that was filled with life, energy and enthusiasm.

Iroh started fixing something for dinner, and while working he got enough courage to ask the boy about who did he reach this place and how, not that Zuko's company bothered him or anything, it was the complete opposite, Zuko was the one Iroh trusted, and loved as a son, especially after the demise of Lu Ten.

"It is a pleasure to have you here nephew, but I am curios to ask how you reached this place because on my knowledge you and my brother and niece are at your own beach house." He said in concern.

"T-thank you, I came h-here o-on foot u-uncle." He said with fear.

Iroh paused, how did the boy walk nine miles, how and where was Ozai, his son just crossed half of the city.

Zuko could notice the clear concern in his uncle's voice, and how surprised was he by what Zuko said.

"Y-you always said that walking helps clear the mind and provides the body with great health and all..."

"That is not what I meant my dear Zuko." Iroh said as he sat down opposite to his nephew and they started eating.

"I am wondering, nephew, where is Ozai?"Iroh said, he would get the story like this.

"At the beach with Azula."The boy said with clear hint misery in his voice.

"Why are you not with them?" Iroh said more concern in his voice.

"No reason, I just thought of coming here."

"And does my brother know?"

"Y-yes I asked for his permission to come and he said that I was free to do whatever I wish."The poor boy said with more and more misery in his voice.

I'm so going to kill you Ozai, Iroh thought, what in the name of Agni were you thinking by saying that, the boy told you he was crossing half of the town and it's just fine with you, you're playing with Azula while Zuko did this, wait until Ursa hears about this, or why Ursa, wait until I meet you again.

Zuko kept staring at his plate that was now empty, considering the distance, Zuko started walking in the morning, so him being hungry and thirsty makes sense.

Iroh decided to just listen to the whole thing before Zuko goes deeper and deeper in his thoughts.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Zuko took some time to answer but he finally did.

"Dad was playing with Azula hide and explode and many other games, I asked if I could join but they said that I was too weak to play, so I just sat and watched, but then they started to laugh at me, so I asked dad if I could go to your house and he said that he didn't really care, and before I left he said..." Zuko's voice cracked and he stopped, tears ran down his face.

Iroh composed himself for the sake of his nephew.

"What did he say?"

"He said that mom wasn't here so that I would run and hide behind her as I usually do, and then I started to walk crying but I heard him and Azula say that they were ashamed of knowing me." He concluded as he broke to more sobs, before he knew it, he felt tight arms around him, it was his uncle.

They stayed like that for some time until Zuko broke away saying;

"I didn't do anything, why does he hate me that badly, I love him, why doesn't he do so..." the boy said between sobs.

Iroh held his shoulder so tight tear running down his own face.

"Zuko listen to me, my brother has different ways to show love, deep inside he loves you a lot."

"Uncle please doesn't lie, I know he doesn't, but what I don't know is why, I love him a lot, he is my father after all."

_End of the flashback. _

They all sat down, it would be night after sometime, and Iroh said that they should get back home, but everyone had an excuse

.

Toph said that her parents were out of town, Katara and Sokka said that their father and grandmother will understand while Aang said that it was not from air bender's customs and habits to leave a friend, and who was Iroh to stop them?

Now they were all around Zuko's bed.

Iroh spoke up.

"I think it's only fair for you to know about this, Zuko has these problems with his father, really complicated and hard, almost a year ago-'' He was cut off by Toph.

"No Iroh, we want Zuko to tell us, when he is ready he will tell us." The others seemed to agree.

"As you wish."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some hours later, Zuko woke up to find himself in a room; he quickly scanned his surroundings to find out that he was in the hospital.

The events of the past hours came rushing to his mind.

Almost, he couldn't remember how he reached here or why.

He looked around him, uncle Iroh was asleep on a chair, both of Toph and Aang were at the two sides of his bed, their heads lying down, and their foot on the floor, Katara was sitting on the opposite side of the room, and Sokka was sleeping on the floor snoring loudly.

They clearly were all worried about him, a lot, whatever was the reason his head caused this coma, he wasn't that lonely or with only his uncle anymore, he had a family, his good eye moved around the room scanning its members, he was happy.

It was late at night, he better go to sleep, tomorrow he will ask questions, he layer back and after minutes he was already asleep, snoring softly.

Little did he know, the news awaiting him will hopefully not bring him to another coma?

00OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Chapter seven is done! I managed to publish a new story thanks to KittyKattly brilliant idea you can go now and check out my story, I'm sorry but you can except less updates, exams season and I'm one of the smartest people in class, so mom usually has a invasion on electronics, so I might update only this weekend, but in the summer you can excepect daily update, special thanks to: KittyKattly, Digifan-capp, Demonpie17, Guest, and nb.1fan.

Enjoy R&R


	8. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**ON THE RUNWAY**

**CHAPTER 8: A FRIEND IN NEED IS A FRIEND INDEED**

Okay, first read this author note because it is very important.

The flashback from the previous chapter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Annajaybelle, I didn't take her permission to use it, nor did I steel it, the whole thing is a messed up misunderstanding, I'll tell you what happened.

When I was writing the past chapter I figured out that I would need a flashback so I wrote a list to pick from, the one that I wrote was the one I picked, I didn't know that it wasn't my idea, while I was writing it popped to my head as my own idea, but the truth is that I read it, I swear I didn't know, and if Ritaliot didn't tell me I would've never known, I'm really sorry AnnaJayBelle, the idea came to my head on inattentiveness, I talked to her and apologized but it's only fair for you to know the truth, her story is beauty it's great, I'm not a thief, I'm sorry. It was an accident.

0000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0OO0

Sokka woke up the next morning rather early so unlike the usual Sokka, he got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

He then remembered the fact that he had been here since yesterday for his friend, how was Zuko anyway?

He will get up to see, but he will grab some water too because he was seriously thirsty.

The teen slowly got up, he rubbed his back and headed to a small desk that was near Zuko's bed, he smiled when he saw Aang and Toph peacefully asleep, half of their bodies on Zuko's distant sides of the bed.

Then he looked at Zuko who was snoring softly, he smiled, Zuko did look so peaceful in his weird creepy coma state, he thought.

Wait, hang on, slow down Sokka, since when do people snore in comas? Never, right?

So did Zuko wake up?

He moved near to Zuko, and examined him, he wanted to know, and the teen extended his index finger and started to poke the scarred youth on his unscarred cheek.

"Zuko. Hey Zuko. You awake yet?" He whispered still sleepy.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, he got up and rubbed them to drive sleep away, he was clearly half asleep as he murmured something about going back to sleep and what was happening, rather than the need of more sleep Zuko was perfectly fine, Sokka suddenly seemed like the most awake and the happiest man on earth.

"ZUKO! YOUR'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE AWAKE!"He yelled happily and jumped up and down.

"Sokka, what the..."Zuko started to murmur, but he wasn't the only one who was woken up by Sokka's loud screams, everyone in the room woke up.

"What the hell Sokka? Why ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"Snoozels you'll pay for waking me up!"

"Sokka?"

Sokka was happier than a child on Christmas.

Zuko's good eyebrow rose up.

"ZUKO'S AWAKE GUYS! ZUKO'S AWAKE!" He started yelling still jumping all around the place.

"What?"

"AWESOME!" Aang jumped up using air bending as a booster.

"Really! Sparky's awake, that's good." Toph said as she jumped up in excitement, her lack of sleep faded away in front of the happiness and enthusiasm that came with her best friend awake.

Iroh just rubbed his eyes, clearly still unaware of what was going on, he wasn't a man to wake up so early, at least not this way, finally when he successfully drove sleep away and opened his old golden amber eyes, he saw the sight of his young nephew, his hair was being ruffled by Sokka as he yelled:

"Don't you ever do that? Ever. Again." He also hugged the boy.

Katara was smiling at him, in a manner of welcome back, I'm glad you're okay.

Aang was jumping in excitement as he then turned and hugged Zuko as Sokka was doing.

Toph was standing near the bed, she came closer to Zuko, and punched him pretty much hard on the shoulder.

"Owww! What was that for?" He yelled as rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that! I was worried sick about you! We all were Sparks." She said proudly.

"I'm sorry for whatever did I do." He said.

Iroh got up, as much as he was glad that his nephew now had people that loved him, that will watch his back, that were simply his family, he couldn't help but feel miserable knowing that this was the beginning.

Ozai clearly decided now to strike, Zuko will have to face him, he will suffer a lot these few days, Iroh thought.

It was not fair, Agni why do you hate this boy? Hasn't he suffered enough? What has he done?

Iroh pushed these thoughts away, he will think of them later, on a good cup of tea.

"You are awake." He simply said.

He was filled with proud joy to see his nephew, it hadn't been hours, but he misses the boy terribly.

Zuko was now clueless, he clearly did something foolish or so, and as a result he ended up in here, or maybe Ozai attacked? No, that's impossible, maybe it was just his head with its usual trouble. Now he started to panic.

The conversation was continued.

"You mean that you don't remember what happened?" Katara asked kindly.

Zuko closed his eyes, he tried to remember as hard as he can, he was in his house with the others, yes he was, and then... then what... come on Zuko... then... then...

Nothing, he knew it was useless so he opened his eyes.

"I was at home and you were all with me, and in the middle of the night I woke up to find myself here, with you all sleeping around the room, so I went back to sleep, and then Sokka here poked me on the cheek until I woke up."

"That's all you remember?" Asked Aang.

Zuko nodded.

"You missed a lot, here I'll tell you what happened, we were watching an important soccer match, at you place, then the phone rang, you answered and then you and the other started yelling at one another, I think it was your dad, because you yelled: I'M NOT YOUR SON! He seemed calm and then he told you something and you started to flip in a crazy way between the channels after you took the remote, and I blame you for not knowing who won, the thing is that then you went to the second channel, and there was some breaking news, the speaker said something and then you fainted, I got you here, blah blah blah, you know the rest." He concluded as everyone stared at him and Zuko's one eyebrow rose up.

Iroh prayed that Zuko would remember himself, Ursa was fine, his order saved her just in time, but Zuko won't be too thrilled to hear what happened.

"That's pretty much what happened Sparky."

Katara punched Sokka,

"I can't believe that you still care for that stupid match."

"It's not stupid!"

"Personally I agree with Katara."

"Yeah Sugar Queen

Zuko closed his eyes once again and the so the sounds of his friends arguing faded away, he started to remember. The fact the Sokka thought it was his father calling is true he remembered, what was he telling him, something about his mother, yes.

Zuko kept on remembering and remembering until he knew what happened.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Iroh saw the process of his nephew, he did remember what has happened, good and bad.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Iroh said.

Zuko was now relieved almost.

"Who is she?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah Zuko, in that breaking news you knew someone that got affected, right?"

"Who is it?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want Sparky."

"No, it's only fair for you to know, it is my mother, she was there." Zuko said.

Iroh's eyes winded. What happened to Zuko, he just told them all by himself, he was so proud of his young nephew.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Good she's fine."

"I hope she gets better."

"It's okay guys." Zuko said.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

For the good luck today was a holyday, Zuko was expelled on Tuesday, so he also had the weekend, Iroh decided to take him to see his mother, the Gaang excepted, but they'll get out with Zuko in the afternoon, he did need a break.

So now Zuko was in the car, Iroh was driving to a place that stayed mysterious to Zuko, he didn't care, back in the hospital, he tried to act normal and as if he was relieved that his mother was okay and he could now continue his life, that's not the truth.

From the outside was relieved, but from the inside it was the total opposite.

He rechecked the news, some thugs broke into a company, a computer programming company, the one his mother works in, they killed people for fun only, all fire benders, and the strangest thing is that they didn't steal a thing.

Zuko wondered who were they, the news and the Google page he opened said that it was the Agni Kais, the great gang made by some old man that passed way a hundred years ago, his name was Sozin, they were very strong all advanced fire benders, lead by some psycho that no one knows.

If he could just catch one of them, not only because of his mother, no, they tortured kids and woman and men, and babies and old people, briefly they tortured or burned anyone they saw.

In Zuko's opinion could anybody be stupid enough to join them? And that man leading them, how can he live, how can he look at the bodies of all those people without saying anything, he was ruthless, sick and psychotic and all, vocabularies would betray him in describing that man.

Iroh didn't say anything, he knew that it wasn't okay, Zuko was angry, scared and sad, every now and then he would look at him, from the corner of his eye, he is staring out of the window, spaced out, and swimming in a very deep ocean of his own thoughts.

Zuko was pulled out of the deep ocean by the sound of uncle's car stopping in front of a place that was supposed to be their destination.

He slowly got out, they were out of the city, that's for sure, in front of them was a toilet room, the portable one, Zuko wasn't sure about this did uncle need to go, or what, but he kept silent anyways.

Iroh walked to the toilet, Zuko stayed glued to the ground, and then the old dragon of the west entered and motioned to Zuko in order to enter.

Zuko's good eyebrow rose, he didn't want to go.

Iroh noticed the expression on his nephew's face; he chuckled and then simply said:

"Trust me, okay?"

Zuko nodded awkwardly.

He followed his uncle inside, after that, Iroh flushed the toilet something strange happened; The room started to move down, Iroh just acted as if it was something natural and normal, while Zuko was actually bewildered by that, however he said nothing.

The room or whatever was it stopped and the door opened.

Zuko was even more astonished for what he saw, there was a large hallway, a really large hallway, it was mostly dark blue and white, a huge lotus emblem was hung in the middle, people were coming and going, and they were a lot of them, further to the hallway, there were doors for many rooms, and a lot of elevators too.

Zuko turned to his uncle, boring an expression that said, Uncle were the hell are we? He would have spoken but he paralyzed and his tongue was tied.

Iroh chuckled even more at his nephew, and then he simply said;

"Welcome to the White Lotus Main Centre." He simply said.

Zuko got his voice back, this place was amassing but they were supposed to go see his mother not go to the whatever was this, and even if how does his uncle know about this anyway.

"The what-now? And how do you know this place."

Zuko's answer came as people started to notice his uncle a man came,

"Master Iroh it's an honour to have you here. And you must be young Zuko, I'm glad to meet you." He bowed low, gave his uncle an army solute, and then he extended his arm for Zuko to shake, which he did out of manner.

Then he was gone as if he was never there, he was followed by another and another, Zuko found himself shaking hands with different men and women, people he had never seen but they all seemed to know him, and like the first guy they all disappeared.

Then a familiar man came by, it was Master Jeong.

"Everyone back to work, our guests are here for something important!"He said and clapped his hands, people started to go back to their places.

Master Jeong smiled at Zuko, he then squeezed his shoulder,

"Hello Zuko, glad you are okay, my classes aren't the same without you." He simply said.

"Okay, what is this place and how come you are here master Jeong, and how come all these people know me?" Zuko said.

"I think it is better for us to talk about this inside, shall we go, we can talk on a hot cup of tea." Jeong said.

"Of course we can." Iroh said and smiled sheepishly.

Zuko sighted, this will be a long day, perhaps even longer than his first day at school.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O

Zuko followed Iroh and Jeong across the hallways, the two men were talking about something, he didn't care.

All he cared for now was his mother, was she here somewhere? How did these people know him? All these people knew him and his uncle, and why is here? What is this place anyway?

All the questions ran through the boy's head that he felt that they would cause him another coma.

Finally they reached a huge room, it had a huge wooden door with the fire nation emblem on it, and the writing Master Jeong was on it too, so he guessed that this was Jeong room or office or something.

They entered, the room itself resembled a fire nation room, there was a huge window that let the sun's golden silk rays creep in and lick the expensive furniture making a beautiful light shade, there were two huge cozy-looking leather couches, red of course, there was a library filled with different kinds of books and scrolls, a huge LCD screen T.V with many computers placed all along, a map of the four nations was hung behind the wooden desk, and the last thing Zuko looked at was a huge painting.

He gazed at the faces, on the far left was a man in green, he had tan skin, not much teeth and crazy smiles and looks, beside him was a woman, she looks a lot like Katara he thought, yes she did, she was hugging a man he identified as , and beside him was his uncle, but much younger, that caused him to realise that the photo was old, and beside his young uncle was the person he guessed was Master Jeong, and then a man who looked like master Piando o, he was.

He would have ogled at the photo longer but uncle squeezed his shoulder and motioned him to sit.

He did so, then a woman entered, she brought tea for the trio and food too, Zuko didn't really feel hungry as he was thinking about his mother so he refused politely.

"Eat something nephew, you hadn't eaten all day." Iroh said as he sipped tea.

"Jasmine, my favourite." He said.

"Glad you like it Iroh."Jeong said then he looked at Zuko.

"Eat Zuko."

"Thank you, but I am not hungry."

"As you wish, I trust you are a little confused?"

Zuko nodded.

"This as your uncle told you, the White Lotus Main Centre, the White Lotus is an organisation, started by the people in the picture above, care to continue Iroh?" Jeong said.

"Of course." He placed his tea aside.

"This is an organization with peace only, it doesn't take sides, only the right thing to do, Jeong Jeong, Kanna, Pakku, Bumi, Piando and I started it." He concluded and got back to drinking his tea.

"That explains a lot, but all those people back there how come they know who I am?"  
"They are all willing to protect you with their lives Zuko, they all know a lot about you, but not everything of course." Jeong said.

"You can tell you friends if you wish, Bumi is Toph's grandfather, Kanna and Pakku are Sokka and Katara's grandparents, Gyatso, Aang's mentor, is close to us as well." Iroh said happily.

Zuko wanted to know more but he wanted his mother more.

"Where is my mother?" He simply asked.

"Of course, follow me." Jeong said, Zuko got up so did Iroh, and they started to walk.

O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0Oo0o0o0o

Zuko was lead to a place he thought was the infirmary, his mother was in a separated room, he entered, it was a cozy simple room, his mother was on a queen sized bed in the middle of it.

She seemed fine, he guessed that she was healed by water benders, she was clearly in a coma, but a life, a life with a coma is better than dead, right Zuko, he thought, maybe.

He approached her, she looked peaceful, her right arm was bandaged up and her eye looked like it was swollen but healed almost, she looked peaceful.

"She is in a coma, her injuries are no longer life threatening and she should be fine."

Iroh looked at his nephew in pity so did Jeong, the boy was checking his mother a sad look on his face; both men could trace guilt through his golden eyes.

This is all my fault, thought Zuko, even if I left her they are still after her, that's just, uh, she would have been better if I died that night, everyone one.

Iroh approached him, he didn't want him to get lost in his thoughts, he seemed to know exactly what was he thinking.

He hugged him in a tight embrace, Iroh himself crying,

"Don't you ever think this is your fault Zuko, you don't have anything to do with it?"

"Uncle, you know it is my fault, it always have and it will always be, I am nothing but a burden, to all of you, you all are facing trouble and injuries because of me."

"Zuko, no-''

"I'll go away. Sokka and the rest will be waiting me anyway."

"I'll drive you-''

"No need, I'll walk."

"but-''

"I'll walk." Zuko said as he exited, he had walked for longer distances in his life; two miles won't be that hard.

Jeong placed his hand on Iroh's shoulder, he loved Zuko as a son, just like Iroh and after losing a son, even, seeing your son like that is just depressing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko reached the city after an hour or two, he went to the beach, and it was sunset, in the past week he discovered a great spot to watch sun set and he had been going there whenever he needed to think.

He didn't want to go to his friends, so he climbed up to the top of a rock, it was huge but empty and no one would notice you.

He started to think, he was taken back on the wings of memory to the night his life mostly turned to this, and he folded his legs and placed his head between them.

The situation kept like this until Zuko heard an all too familiar earth bender's voice.

"Told you, here he is." She said, he ignored them.

"Zuko here you are!"

"Thanks god!"

"Go away." Zuko murmured.

"No way."

"We're your friends Zuko."

"yeah."

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll solve it Sparky."

Zuko couldn't resist, he had to tell Toph about anything if she asked like this, he has been recently calling it truth bending or maybe emotion bending.

It took him a few minutes to answer, but he did anyway.

"I went to see my mother; she's fine, but in a coma."

"That's good, right?"

"It is, but none of this would have happened without me."

Toph now understood, he thought that he was the reason of all of this, she'll fix that, the gaang stood beside her and watched the expert work.

She stepped in front of Zuko, extended her hand, she caught Zuko's chin and moved him to the unscarred side of his face.

He felt a mixture of shock, discomfort, and he felt his cheeks hearten up and turn to rosy red.

Toph's arm was cold.

"Look, on this side I see a Sparky, weird, creepy, hot-headed-''

"Does this have a point Toph?" Zuko asked still sad.

"Listen to reach it, bad at choices, sometimes foolish, but he struggles never gives up, he is honest, smart and all."

Then she turned him to his scarred side.

"On this side, I see a Sparky with the same things, but he was placed in a hard world with crazy people, but he never gives up although it, so get your butt up and stop slouching Sparky, you are awesome, okay, don't let anyone make you think the opposite."

Zuko felt good, Toph made him feel that, he felt better, really better he even smiled.

"She's right Zuko, you're great."Katara said.

"Never give up." Aang said.

"Yeah Zuko you're great and special the way you are."Sokka said.

"Whenever you want to talk about what bothers you, or your family we would listen, okay?" Toph concluded.

"We are friends that are what friends do."

"Yeah, we're even more we're brothers." Sokka said.

"We all are a family."

"Thanks guys."Zuko said.

They all hugged him, it was awkward, but it made him feel warm from the inside.

Together the new family sat together watcher the sun set behind the mountains.

Zuko was happy, the day turned out just fine, at least he had a better family now that was good right, he felt warm with everyone cuddled beside him.

Really a friend in need is a friend indeed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Done 3900 words but done, I would like to say although it breaks my heart that I may not update until June 13, maybe only, but I'll update my other story at least once more. More apologies to AnnaJayBelle, I talked to her, now we are friends go check her fic out, I love you all, special thanks to all my reviewers.I didn't review this, I'm way too lazy so excuse me for the mistakes.

Bye!


	9. Kidnapped 1

**ON THE RUNWAY**

**CHAPTER 9: KIDNAPPED 1**

Okay people chapter 9 is here,

I'll continue later, but let us start anyways, enjoy.

0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think people will act after the whole break-the-strongest-dude's-nose thing?"

The whole gaang was taking Sokka's car to school this morning, Sokka was driving, he won't let anyone but Zuko sit in the front seat, so Zuko did, and in the back sat Toph, Aang, and Katara.

"I honestly don't know." Murmured Zuko, he couldn't put his figure on it, but James's words had went deep down his skin, and every time he remembers the "Incident" He just gets angry, with all the terrible memories of a past he had been trying to forget.

His fists curled to balls, and before he could think further, Zuko felt a tight hand on his shoulder, it was Katara's,

"Zuko, I don't know what happened there, but I know James Forest, you were merciful to only break his nose, don't let his words annoy you, okay?"

He started to feel better, Agni, every time one of his new friends tried to comfort him it worked like magic, what was-

He felt a hard punch on his shoulder,

"Stop spacing out Sparks, really it's rude!"

Zuko didn't really have time to respond as Sokka yelled;

"We're here guys!"

The trio grabbed their backpacks and got out, only to be followed by Katara and Sokka.

"Um...I don't want to be rude or anything, but don't you two go to another school?" Zuko said as they climbed the front stairs.

"Student exchange program." Katara and Sokka said in unison, and then they exchanged weird disgusted gazes.

"Did we just-'' They both said again,

"Aaaaah! We did it again!" They yelled again.

"Totally creepy." Aang said as he hung his arms in front of his in defeat.

"I surely agree Twinkle Toes."

Zuko just chuckled,

"So you two moved here for now?" He asked trying to wash the awkwardness away.

Sokka looked at Katara while she looked at him; they were trying to avoid repeating what happened.

Zuko sighted, Agni it was really hard to believe that they were even related, but he wasn't the one to talk considering his relationship with his older sister.

Katara finally spoke,

"The opposite actually, we were in Nation High because it's close to dad's work place, Gran Gran had to travel and dad won't allow us to stay alone so we moved there temporally." She explained.

"I thought you were there, or that's at least what Toph and Aang said." Zuko said trying to neglect his questions, their grandmother is part of the White Lotus, and do they know? About the powers, and everything, will they leave me like others did?

He didn't even dare think those thoughts or go down those roads, at least for now.

"They were in another school Sparky."

"I guess we forgot that part, oopsy..." Aang said and grinned sheepishly.

"Plus Katara can't stay away from her Zukie Wookie!" Sokka said mockingly, as Katara and Zuko's faces went blank.

"What the..." Katara couldn't find words, none at all.

Zuko on the other hand was steaming with anger,

"Say that again and you'll have no eyebrows at all." Zuko threatened with his darkest voice.

Toph and Aang broke to laughter.

"Oh no Sparky's mad! Run for your eyebrows!"

"Yeah Toph..." Aang said between laughter.

"Seriously Katara, he might be the youngest but he isn't a baby." Sokka defended.

"Who said that he is?" Katara snapped.

"You are over motherly to him Katara."Sokka said flat.

"Sugar Queen's over motherly to everyone Snoozels." Toph remarked in a matter of fact tune.

"Good point." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"Goodness Sugar Queen I don't want to imagine your kids, poor fellows..." Toph said.

"Yeah the universe will hate them." Sokka laughed.

"Considering that they'll be related to you, and then yeah the universe must hate them badly." Katara said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Nah, that'll be a bless." Sokka defended.

"Sugar Queen does have a point here."

"Toph! I thought you were on my side!"

"Easy there, I don't take sides, especially not yours."

The blind earth bender and the non bender kept arguing, until they heard a faint voice.

"I think they'll be cute especially if they looked like their mom." Aang said in a tiny whisper as his cheeks turned crimson.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said her cheeks rosy red as well.

"Twinkle Toes you are officially creepy now." Toph said as she moved to hide near Sokka.

"Were you just flirting with my sister?" Sokka said in an I-don't-believe-this voice.

"I think you are right Snoozels, what do you think Sparky?"

They all turned to Zuko. He was surely out of order, Zuko was busy with the people looking at him, he couldn't tell whether they were ogling at his scar, or appearance, or what but it did get on his nerves. It was non of- He felt a rather strong punch on his shoulder.

"Don't you learn Sparky?! I already said that spacing out is really rude."

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

They were about to continue until the bell rang indicating the start of the new period,

The young trio had chemistry for the first period, while Sokka had Geometry, and Katara had English.

The gang departed and headed to their classes, while the trio were walking to Chemistry, Aang turned to Zuko,

"Is something wrong Zuko?"

"N-no." Zuko replied, he was thinking about yelling at him, nothing is okay.

"You know you can always talk to us."

"Yeah, I know, and I really appreciate that."

They entered the room and took their seats, Mrs. Hama walked in.

"Class I have corrected your exams, you three stand up." She pointed to the trio.

Aang, Toph, and Zuko stood up, they knew they were in trouble, actually Aang started defending himself:

"In my defence Mrs. Hama, it is impossible for me to keep an eye on Toph, Zuko, and Sokka, I apologize for whoever they murdered." He said as he placed his arm on his chest, bore a sad respectful expression and bowed.

"Hey! We didn't kill anybody!" Both Toph and Zuko yelled.

"They didn't , the three of you are the only students in the whole seventh grade who passed the exam, and the three of you even got a full mark."

The trio's faces immediately lit up,

"We did? We did!" Aang said happily, while Toph and Zuko remained silent only exchanging grins.

They could feel gazes upon them, and people murmuring nerds, or geeks, but did they care?

No sir!

The rest of the period went smoothly, until they got out, they bumped to Jet Forest and his freedom fighters.

"Guess you're so proud now geeks?" He said disgusted as his "Fighters" laughed.

However, the trio had no time to answer as a voice echoed near them;

"What is going on here?"

It was ,

"Nothing Sir." Jet said and he walked away.

Zuko smiled to his mentor, and then walked away but not before murmuring his thanks.

O0Oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All the periods went smoothly, teachers were around to insure that Jet and Zuko won't fight as James was still expelled.

For now, the gang had met and they were having lunch peacefully, chatting in various subjects, while Zuko tried so hard not to space out, Toph had already left a bruise and he didn't need a broken arm.

"Guys? Did you notice that girls are staring at Zuko?" Aang said.

" Why won't they? Did you forget that he broke the strongest kid's nose?" Sokka said.

"You gotta a point." Katara said.

"I guess." Zuko mumbled, while Toph stayed silent.

That was the reason then! Zuko thought.

They gang finished lunch, they threw their garbage and headed to their classes.

O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang were walking to their last period now, chatting as walked through the hallways.

"We have history." Aang complained.

"Yay us!" Toph said sarcasly.

"Ouch, with that Zhao dude?" Sokka said.

"Yup."

"Gotta admit. The only teacher I ever hated this badly." Katara said.

"You should've seen what did Zuko do to him!"

"Yeah Sparky showed him the man!"

"In what way?" Asked Sokka, "Did he break his nose or something?"  
"Unfortunately no." Zuko said.

"He answered all questions."

"Wow, even Katara hadn't done that, you truly are amazing Jerk bender." Sokka said as he ruffled Zuko's ebony shaggy hair.

O0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The history period was extra boring today, Zhao was explaining something about the French revolution.

He wasn't done but the bell rang anyway.

The students gathered their things as fast as they can, including the trio and rushed out the door, before the trio went, Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder,

"I fear we need to talk ." Said Zhao's deep voice.

Zuko gave his friends the go-I'll-catch-up look, they left and he was alone in the room with Zhao.

That's when he started to fear for his life, Zhao was a sick crazy man, you cannot expect his plans, Zuko moved to the corner uncomfortably.

" , tell me how do you know all of this."

"A-all of what?" Zuko asked hesitantly, his amber eyes fixed on Zhao's face trying to discover his plan.

Zuko failed terribly, the man could hide his emotions perfectly, except for anger of course.

"The history questions, I had no student like "The history questions, I had no student like you before, so tell me how?" He said still in his calm voice except that he turned to face the window this time.

Zuko could see Zhao's reflection on the glass rather perfectly.

"I read a lot, especially about battles and such things."

"Interesting, tell me, who do you live with."  
Zuko was thinking of snapping Non of your business, but his uncle would be really disappointed if Zuko got expelled again.

But why did Zhao want to know? That was far beyond Zuko's comprehension. What did he exactly want?

Zhao, on the other hand, was getting impatient, this boy took time to analyze every question, to think before every step and every word, he clearly liked to be in his own thoughts, but he needed time.

After what seemed like eternity, Zuko answered with the most respectful reply he could answer.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really, you are an interesting boy." Zhao said still facing the window.

A thick atmosphere of discomfort and awkwardness filled the room.

Zhao knew that the boy won't reply, so he started to talk again.

"Zuko, you are such a smart boy, but not smart enough to fool me or your father." He simply said in an evil cold tune.

Zuko started to panic, did Zhao really know? Did Ozai send him? No this can't be possible! No.

But why not? Zhao hated him, he always kept a good eye on him, he gazed at him and thought things...

How was he this foolish!

"I trust you figured it out already, smart boy."

"What do you want? What does he want?" Zuko asked with anger dropping from his voice, as he took a fighting stance.

"Shadow Khan attack!" He ordered.

Zuko looked around him to try find out who was Zhao talking to, the room seemed quiet, no one was there but Zuko and Zhao, was this a joke, or a distraction?

No, there has to be something. Zuko looked around to find nothing.

All those thoughts rushed through his mind in seconds, he looked around.

Something on the wall was moving, the shadows.

"That's impossible! Shadow benders are gone!" He yelled frustrated.

"Who told you these are shadow benders? Not as smart as you seem."

Soon, Zuko was hit hard on the back of his head, his vision started to blur, as he felt his head on fire.

"Sweet dreams Zuko Agni" Zhao said in voice filled with venom.

It was the last thing Zuko heard before he dropped to the world of unconsciousness.

O0O0Oo0Oo0o00O0O0O0O0o0o00o

The gaang got sick of waiting for their friend, they walked to the history class to get him, he was so late.

"What do you think he's doing there?" Aang asked.

"I dunno."

Of course Zhao expected this, by now Zuko was carried out of the building, his little friend will surely come.

Sure enough he was right, minutes later he saw the four kids, four of his least favourites of course.

"Mr. Zhao do you know where's Zuko?" Asked Aang.

"Of course, after we talked he had to go home for something urgent, his uncle talked to me earlier about such things so I had to let him go." He lied in his best voice.

Everyone thought this wasn't so right, but they ignored it for now.

"Thanks."

And by that they rushed out of the hallway.

"Foolish kids." He said as he walked out to follow his men.

Mean while in a random corner:

"I didn't believe that."

"Neither did I."

"Toph, was he lying?"

"Can't tell, if he was he is really good."

"So we'll have to wait the end of the day and go see Zuko."

"I don't think we have another choice."

"Fine then."

O0o0o0Oo0Oo0Oo0O0o

Zuko awoke to find himself being carried around by a man holding him tightly, he still had that blazing pain in the back of his head, so he couldn't attack even if he wanted to.

They stopped by a room, entered to only find none than Zhao himself.

"I see you're awake."

"What do you want?" He snapped in anger.

Zhao walked to him and fire bent at his shoulder, Zuko only let out a moan of pain, his lip started to bleed as he was biting it to prevent his scream from being heard by Zhao, he will die before crying in front of him.

"This is to teach you respect, I guess your filature of an uncle forgot that."

Zuko still felt the horrible pain in both his head and hand, his hand was... well not a hand, but he will fight, he felt rage boiling in his blood as he heard Zhao insult his beloved uncle.

" Shut up! My Uncle is a great man, you know nothing about him!"

He felt another fire blast hit his chest this time, he couldn't help it, the scream of pain escaped his lips but he couldn't identify it as his or another's.

Everything looked the same, his world turned to black once again and he lost his grip on consciousness.

"Too bad your father wants you alive, we could have had more fun. Take him to sell 1."

" The one with the girl sire?"

"Yes."

0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0O0o0O

Zuko was carried to that cell, still unconscious.

He was thrown to the ground carelessly.

A figure in the shadows looked at him, then it came near him.

The figure flipped him to his side, the shadows on the wall moved to her arms, the palms of them, as she applied them to his chest.

His expression turned harder, and a moan of pain escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you'll feel better later, I promise."

When the figure was done, she moved to the far side where she threw up.

"I still can't handle blood after all of this time." She said.

O0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Okay that's for the first part, 2600 words, the "figure" belongs to my dearest friend DemonPie17, you'll learn about it in further chapter, I don't own avatar or Jackie Chan, for those waiting my update for Katara V.S Zuko, I started working on it, it's so hard, so by less than a week it'll be ready, although we finished school I'm busy.

Thanks for reading, and those who read without reviewing please review, thanks to KittyKattly, and DemonPie17 for their wonderful feedback since the beginning.

Thanks everyone, R&R.


	10. Kidnapped 2

**ON THE RUNWAY**

**CHAPTER 10: KIDNAPPED 2**

Previously on On The Runway:

"I fear we need to talk ."

"Zuko, you are such a smart boy, but not smart enough to fool me or your father." Zhao simply said in an evil cold tune.

"What do you want? What does he want?" Zuko asked with anger dropping from his voice, as he took a fighting stance.

"Shadow Khan Attack!"

"That's impossible! Shadow benders are gone!"

"Who told you these are shadow benders? Not as smart as you seem."

Zuko was hit hard on the back of his head, his vision started to blur, he felt his head on fire.

"Sweet dreams Zuko Agni" Zhao said in voice filled with venom.

"So we'll have to wait the end of the day and go see Zuko."

"I don't think we have another choice."

"Too bad your father wants you alive, we could have had more fun. Take him to sell 1."

The figure flipped him to his side, the shadows on the wall moved to her arms, the palms of them, as she applied them to his chest.

"I'm sorry buddy, that'll hurt for a while, but you'll feel better then, I promise."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang were seated in Sokka's car heading for their friends house.

They deadly hoped to find him there as they were

All worried about him.

A voice at the back of their heads told them that he wasn't there but they decided to ignore it.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the car pulled to the Roku driveway.

The door was locked of course, Sokka rang the bell.

Once, Twice, three times, still no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Aang suggested in his usual optimism.

"Dude, it's 3:30, Zuko doesn't sleep in day, remember?" Said Sokka.

"Maybe he's tired or sleepy or something?" Aang continued.

Sokka opened his mouth to respond but Toph beat him to it.

"No, he has his fire bender thing, as long as the sun is in the sky Sparky won't sleep." Toph remarked.

"Exactly." Said Sokka.

"Maybe he went to see his mom?" Katara asked.

"That... Does make sense actually." Sokka said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah."

"But how can we be sure, maybe he wasn't?" Aang said.

"Then we'll ask the person who knows everything about him." Katara said.

"His grandma?" Sokka said.

Everyone's eyebrows rose high,

"What Gran Gran knows everything about me?"

"I think he meant his Uncle Snoozels." Toph said and sighted.

" That actually makes sense, so let's go to Iroh's tea shop." Katara said hopefully.

"All aboard! Next stop Iroh's tea shop!" Sokka yelled.

"Enough introductions and lets go Snoozels!"

"You always have to ruin my fun don't you?"

"What can I say?"

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You will learn and suffering will be your teacher!" Said Ozai as his son was standing across the room.

9 year old Zuko felt terrible pain on his left eye, he felt the air as he was falling from the window, he felt more pain in the back of his head, Zuko could hear his mother and Uncle screaming his name, his father laughing, then he felt his body heat up, for some time all he felt was pain, and then everything turned black, he could only hear the faint sound of his mother and Uncle's screams.

Zuko shot up from where he was, his eyes wide open with horror, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he was panting heavily.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it'll never happen again, it was just a dream, it was just a dream..." He tried to soothe himself.

He lowered his head and slowed his breathing, he was feeling terrible pain in his shoulder and chest.

He looked down his body, he was shirtless, his shoulder and chest were a light shade of red to pink, he was burned.

The boy was checking himself, not realizing that there was someone watching him.

But when? And how? Where am I? What's going on?

All of these questions rushed into his mind, he felt terrible pain in his head.

Zuko clenched his head, he quickly started to search for his pills, they were nowhere in sight.

He isn't wearing any jacket, somebody took them.

He fell to the ground, feeling nothing but terrible pain.

The figure came forward, it looked at the boy in pain.

Quickly it moved its palms so that shadows were now around them.

It brought it palms to his head,

"Please work, please work..." She murmured.

Zuko suddenly felt something touch his forehead, it was cool, it was soothing his pain, slowly he relaxed and the pain faded away.

He stayed on the ground for a few minutes, and then sat up.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?!"He yelled frustrated, he couldn't see the owner of the voice as he/she was hidden in the shadows.

He wasn't comfortable with waking up to find himself in a dark cell with someone he knows nothing about.

The figure stepped forward, he made the shape of a girl.

She was probably 16, she was medium height, and she had a very thin body, curvy figure, she had a round shaped face, full pink lips, tall brown hair that hung loosely on her shoulders and reached her hip, and bright green eyes.

She wore a black one piece swim suit outfit with spaghetti straps, a dark blue thin coat with long wide sleeves and black buttons, the coat reached her mid thigh, she also wore a knee length black lace up boots.

She a pretty girl, but what was she doing here?

When she didn't say anything Zuko repeated his question even with more anger.

"I said who are you!"

"First, lower your voice or else the guards will hear us, second I just saved your life twice, what no thank you? That's rude you know, and third, I'm Kira Diachi, nice to meet you." She said all in once, a cheery happy tune, she almost creeped Zuko out.

"Okay... Um... Thanks?-'' He was cut off by Kira again,

"You're welcome." She said confidently.

"So... Um... where exactly am I, and what're you doing here? How did I get injured? And what in the name of Agni is going on?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Goodness, you ask a lot of questions, but I can answer them all, this is some kind of a prison, I am something like your cell mate, Zhao loves torturing his prisoners, so he burned you and insulted your uncle, you stood up for him, so he burned you again, and Zhao works for your father, so he wants you and you know the rest." She said in one deep breath and then she gave him a friendly smile.

Zuko bore an awkward expression, was this girl hyper active or something?

As he was thinking about his "cell mate" the memories came rushing through his mind, he was kidnapped by Zhao and some type of shadow benders, his father is probably on his way here, and his uncle and friends must be worried sick about him, and the best part was that his history teacher is trying to make him history.

Why was she smiling? I mean there is nothing positive about this, was she crazy?

"I'm not crazy you know." She said.

Zuko was now very uncomfortable, wait!

"How did you do that?" He asked baking away.

"Do what?" The sixteen year old asked innocently.

"Know that I was thinking you're crazy? I mean I was thinking that, up here" He pointed to his head, "I never said anything, right?"

"Don't worry you didn't go crazy, I can here thoughts!" She said happily.

"Well someone here is crazy." He murmured under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Sorry." He said, and then thought more about her, only then it occurred to him that she knew more than wanted, he was sure that she wasn't there when he was talking to Zhao.

"Wait, hang on, how do you exactly know about my father, and uncle, and what happened with Zhao? Were you there?! Are you a spy?!" He said or more likely yelled clearly frustrated.

"Okay, keep your hair on Paranoid dude! The shadows tell me, they told me about what happened between Zhao and you, and they gave me the ability to heal you." She simply said, still boring a wide friendly smile.

"You talk with sh-shadows? Even shadow benders can't do that."

"I'm a special one!" She announced happily.

"You surely are!" He said in a fake happy voice, and then he murmured, the special of craziness, there aren't any shadow benders anyway.

"Hey! You know I can still hear your thoughts! I am a shadow bender, I'll show you, look!" She moved her palms and shadows surrounded them, then she released them, then she moved her arms and shadows started to dance around the room.

"Zhao has some shadow benders too." He stated.

"Those aren't shadow benders! Plus he used my powers to create them , with that creepy machine of his."

"Whatever." Zuko turned around, he noticed that his arms were cuffed,, he started to heat his hands.

The metal started to melt along side with his skin, he let out groans of pain and closed his eyes shut.

Kira clearly wasn't approving what he was doing, her stomach started to hurt when she saw his hands bleeding terribly and the skin being torn away, she closed her eyes shut.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop it! I said stop it!" She yelled, Zuko turned around,

"Why? What do you want? And lower your voice, the guards will come get us." He hissed, you would think he was trying to lower his voice so that the guards won't hear him, but Kira had some medical background, she could tell that he was in pain, he was losing his energy slowly.

"You're hurting yourself! What will you gain?! And the guards won't hear us! It's 1 in the morning, they're asleep." She said.

"Look I'm trying to get out of here." He said as his voice started to drop to a whisper.

"You're hurting yourself! Stop it I said stop it!"

But Zuko won't listen,

"I'm nearly done." He said.

Minutes passed, and then the sound of melted cuffs hitting the stone flour reached Kira's ears, she opened her eyes slowly.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko said cracking a small smile, you could see he was in terrible pain.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in low voice and a teary face,

"I-I had to g-get free, w-why are y-you c-crying?" He asked trying to solve the mystery of why was his cell mate crying, he should be, she isn't hurt is she?

"I hate blood and seeing someone in pain." She said.

"That's noble, I'm sorry." Too bad she got me, of all people Agni chooses me to be hurt at least once a week he thought, unaware that Kira was listening to his thoughts all the time.

"It's okay, give me your wrists." She said wiping her tears away.

"W-why?" He asked, what will she do?

"I can heal them remember? I told you like ten minutes ago."

"Oh, I always seem to forget about your abilities." He said rapidly, but he was still unaware that she was listening.

He gave her his wrists, they were bloody because of the hot metal melting on it.

Kira closed her eyes shut, she mentally calmed herself down, shadows surrounded her palms and she started to apply them to Zuko's wrists.

Zuko felt a shocking strong pain on his wrists, Kira noticed that.

"I know it hurts, you'll feel better, um.. It won't be completely heal, it's way beyond my powers, so the pain will ease for some time, but you'll still need to treat it." She explained.

Zuko nodded, when she was done they started to converse again.

"Okay, now that the cuffs are off, we can start thinking about a way to escape this place, Uncle and the others will be screaming their heads off for me." Zuko said.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Speaking of Uncle and the gaang...

The gaang arrived Iroh's tea shop, it wasn't yet busy with costumers, most grownups are still at work, and most kids drank soda's, and teenagers usually got energy drinks or sodas or drink too.

However, they entered the shop to find Iroh working as usual.

"Welcome kids, Is Zuko with you? He was going to help me out in the shop?" Iroh said.

" Actually, that's what we were going to ask you." Sokka said tensing up.

"What?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Back in the cell...

Zuko and Kira were discussing plans to escape, when...

"Hey Hu, I think I'm hearing voices coming from the cell of those two kids." Said one guard.

"Well go check on them! Do you want Zhao to lose his mind! You know that we'll lose our lives if Zhao lost them! Hurry!" Said another guard.

"Okay. Okay, Agni Hu. Zhao gives you creeps. You hate him, and fear him." Said the first guard.

"Who doesn't?"

Their footsteps became closer and

closer, echoing through the two prisoners ears.

Zuko wanted to warn Kira, but he knew that the guards were close enough to hear them, they started to panic.

Zuko quickly lay down and placed the ruined cuffs on his hands, he placed his hands under his head and chest and motioned for Kira to do the same.

Kira of course did that before him.

Zuko closed his eyes shut, waiting then he heard a sound in his head.

'I didn't know you would figure out what to do this fast, you're smart!' It said, the voice seemed familiar, it was Kira's.

He wanted to tell her how did she do that, but he remembered the guards approaching.

How did she do that? And what else could I have done? He thought.

'I told you that I can read minds! Can't you remember that?!' The voice said again.

So she is hearing my thoughts, everything, even what I am saying now, he concluded.

'Yup!'

'Okay, they're coming! Come on! Act unconscious' Zuko thought, knowing that Kira would hear him.

'I will! I came up with that!'

'You never told me! I figured it out by myself.' Defended Zuko mentally.

'Here they come!'

'I know!'

The guards emerged to view, Zuko heard their heavy boots hitting the flour as they examined them.

One of them smelled like alcohol, while the other smelled like tobacco, both smells disgusted Zuko to death, but he will be patient to survive this time.

"Hu, the girl looks unconscious enough to me, as usual." Said the man who smelled like alcohol.

"That's good, let's check the boy." Said the man that smelled like tobacco.

Zuko could feel their deadly gazes studying his body, shifting to every muscle and wound he has.

"Zhao burned him well enough."

"Yea, I don't see why's he so important, I heard that the phoenix lord himself gave him those scars!"

"So what Hu? The phoenix king burns everyone and everything."

" The phoenix lord is his father!"

"He's just an outcast."

"Exactly, they seem unconscious to me, so let's go!" And with that they went.

Zuko sat up carefully, the words of the two guards had went deep down his skin, they were right, he thought, I am an outcast, and if not I hurt everyone.

Kira was still able to read his thoughts, she could tell that he was very upset, she knew the feeling he is encountering right now, but she had an idea.

Kira came closer to Zuko and put an arm around his shoulder,

"You're not an outcast, you're awesome!" She said simply.

Zuko smiled, she sounded like Toph, and she was able to reassure him, it was enough.

"Thanks, you sound like Toph, my friend."

"I'll meet her once we escape, she sounds good."

"She's splendid."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Meanwhile, the gaang and Iroh were at the back of Iroh's tea shop.

"Zuko's gone missing, we asked Zhao and he said that he was with your Uncle Iroh." Aang explained.

"No, he went with you to school this morning."Iroh said.

"He did, we took my car, he was at school, until after lunch, after his history period." Sokka said.

"Sparky was with us back then, then Zhao wanted to talk to him, he disappeared, Zhao said he had went for something important." Toph explained.

"That does actually make sense." Said Iroh.

"Iroh's right guys, maybe he went to see his mom?" Katara suggested.

"That could happen , you are right," Iroh said, Zuko was stubborn, and he could walk to the centre by himself,

"I'll call the ce-hospital and ask them." Iroh said.

"As long as Zuko's fine, we are." "I'm sure he appreciates that kids."

Zuko, where are you? We're so worried.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We could kick the guards, take the uniforms and escape." Suggested Kira.

"They don't wear any uniforms." Remarked Zuko.

The duo glanced at each other thinking.

After some minutes, they looked up at each other, the look of I-know!

"We could wait for the guards to come back, climb to the ceiling, jump on them and run." Kira said.

"I remember sewers, we can go down there, when we're on a safe space, we escape and use a map, or anything to go back home." Zuko said.

"We can use both, Zhao was barking at the guards that we'll wake any minute, so they'll be here in like five minutes." Kira said.

"Okay, and I know where are the sewers, and the shadows could tell you were to go." Zuko said.

"Perfect!" Kira started to move her hands, what looked like a stair case made of shadows of course.

"Climb." She ordered.

"Kira, you realize those are shadows, I can't walk on them!" Zuko said trying to sound calm, this girl is full of surprises, he thought.

"Don't worry dum-dum, you of all people can climb those." She said, then smirked as Zuko's exsepression turned to pure hate.

She started to laugh,

"I thought you miss your sister Zuzu!" She said between laughter.

"Shut, Up." He choked the words and then started to get up.

Kira followed him up, and the minute they were so high, she made the staircase disappear, and left some kind of flour for them to stand on.

Zuko was impressed, last time he checked, people couldn't touch shadows, but he was getting up normally, maybe because of his powers?

He'll ask Kira later, and he'll ask her about her own powers.

Kira was listening to all of his thoughts, he was impressive, and now he had to stay with her, she had a nice surprise for him, though, he isn't the person so fond of surprises.

Both benders were lost in their thoughts, a few minutes later, they heard the sounds of boots echoing on the stone ground.

They exchanged looks,

"You ready?" Zuko asked.

Kira nodded,

"I was born ready!" She said happily, but in a low voice.

"You?" She asked.

"Bring it on." Zuko said trying to sound happy.

Kira bended more shadows so that they were totally covered.

Kira was worried about her new friend, he was still injured, terrible injuries, what if they started to bleed? Will he be okay?

And ever since they met, Kira was trying to ignore the scar on his left eye, and the one on his arm.

The guards came, first came the man who smelled like alcohol, he looked around, finding nothing, his exsepression changed to panic.

"Hu! Both of them are gone!" He yelled.

The other man came in,

"What! They were here less than ten minutes ago, both unconscious!"

"And now they're gone! We're doomed! Zhao's gonna kill us! The phoenix lord! We're dead!"

"Calm down, that have to be here. let's search."

The two men started to check around, now they were under Kira and Zuko directly, the duo exchanged looks and nodded.

They both jumped down landing perfectly on the guards, they punched them and knocked them out.

"Face one is complete, let's start with face two." Kira said dramatically.

Zuko rolled his eyes,

"You're sixteen, not six, come on, be a little more mature!"

"What's fun in that?"

Zuko grabbed the keys from on guard and then locked the door on them.

"Zuko, your wounds, you-''

"I'm perfectly fine." He murmured.

The continued walking, Kira blending them with the shadows while passing guards.

"The sewers are this way." Zuko announced.

He somehow remembered seeing them on his way to the cell,

"They reached the place perfectly under cover.

Zuko and Kira spotted the sewer and walked towards it,

They wanted to get down, so they started opening it.

"Going without saying Hello to me Zuzu, you really hurt my feelings." Said a voice with an evil tune, with it came a blue fire ball.

Zuko's eyes winded, he recognized this voice,

Zuko turned around to see his 14 year old sister smiling maniacally.

"Azula? You should be in the asylum." He said taking a fighting stance.

"I got out to see my favourite little brother." She said.

Kira looked at both siblings in awe, she never saw two people who hated each other this badly, and they were siblings too?

The did look like each other, but their personalities were clearly different.

"So you're his sister?"She asked foolishly.

"You're that shadow bender bitch?" Azula snapped.

"Don't say a word against her!" Zuko yelled.

"Sorry Zuzu, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kira snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

After minutes, things calmed down, the two siblings looked at each other and started fighting.

Kira watched as they threw fire balls and dodged them,

"Why not use your powers Zuzu?" Asked Azula still attacking.

"None of your business, and I'm not wasting it on you!" He snapped as he dodged a blue fire ball.

Kira was still watching, the two siblings were fighting, and no one should meddle in sibling fights, so she just watched.

Azula from the corner of her eye was able to see Kira, she started producing lightning and aimed at her.

Kira was paralyzed by the huge flash of white and blue light in front of her.

Before she could tell, Zuko was in front of her shielding her!

She saw his short body talking the blast of light, she saw Azula smirking.

My plan worked! You're so predictable Zuzu!

Zuko fell on the ground, electricity still flowing through his body, he was moaning.

Kira ran to his side, ignoring Azula's laughs.

Azula tried to fire bend at her, Kira got up,

"I didn't want to do this, but you forced me!" Kira said.

"What'll you do peasant?" Azula said.

Kira looked at Zuko and tears streamed down her eyes, She moved her hands, and closed her eyes.

Kira concentrated, she opened her eyes to see Azula on the ground unconscious, she gabbed unconscious Zuko in her arms, and got down the sewer as she heard the guards coming.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o

My longest chapter yet! Kira belongs to my awesome friend DemonPie17, I worked on this chapter especially for her.

The sense in which Zuko saves Kira is like when he saves Katara, the next chapters will get better, I promise.

This is 3989 words for those who care.

I feel like this is rushed, but I'm too lazy to do it, so sorry.

R&R.


End file.
